Substituída
by Kira C. Buttet
Summary: Lisanna retornou e Lucy se sente deslocada. Natsu quer Lisanna de volta na equipe, mas o que vai acontecer com Lucy?/Tradução da história Replaced de Gaara's-Bloody-Panda.
1. Carreira Solo

_**Bom eu estava traduzindo esta história em uma outra conta, passei para essa por alguns motivos, espero que gostem.**_

_**Fairy Tail não me pertence e a história é de ****Gaara's-Bloody-Panda**_

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia colocou sua cabeça sobre a mesa e suspirou cansada, mas o suspiro foi inaudível devido a musica alta que estava tocando. Essa festa estava rolando há três dias e não parecia que iria acabar tão cedo. Lisanna estava "de volta dos mortos", como Natsu havia dito. Ainda assim, a festa precisava durar todo esse tempo? Alguém aumentou o volume da musica e a dor de cabeça de Lucy piorou. Ela já havia tido o bastante dessa festa. Agarrando seu casaco e Plue, que estava dançando com alguns visitantes, ela saiu do prédio da guilda. Ninguém pareceu notar sua partida.

"Plue é realmente necessário que a festa dure tanto?" ela perguntou enquanto caminhavam para casa. Estava escuro e a única iluminação vinha dos poucos postes espalhados pela rua.

"Pluuun"

Lucy suspirou sabendo que Plue não seria de grande ajuda no momento. "Não se preocupe." Ela suspirou novamente. "Você pode ir para casa agora se quiser."

"Puun". Plue saudou-a e desapareceu.

"Você prefere estar na festa a ficar comigo." Ela resmungou.

Quando Lucy chegou em casa ela sentou em sua cama completamente desgastada. Ela não conhecia bem Lisanna então se sentia meio estranha na guilda agora. Juvia parecia se preocupar apenas com Gray, Gazille não estava na festa, pois tinha ido fazer uma missão no dia em que a mesma começou. Lucy suspeitava que ele não queria ter que ficar ouvindo o barulho. Wendy era uma criança, se apegou a Lisanna desde o primeiro dia em que a conheceu e passou a ficar sempre junto da mesma. Lucy por outro lado não sabia exatamente como agir, portanto ficou no bar bebendo seu chá nos últimos três dias. Mas após um tempo isso foi ficando cansativo, ela queria sair para um trabalho. Trocou sua roupa por um confortável pijama e foi dormir pensando que no dia seguinte chamaria Natsu para uma missão.

No dia seguinte Lucy acordou com o som de chuva no telhado, era apenas uma leve garoa, nada para se preocupar. Lucy saiu da cama se alongando e foi tomar um banho rápido. A agua escorria agradavelmente em sua pele gelada. Lucy sempre teve uma temperatura corporal baixa no período da manha, por causa disso ela não tinha muitos problemas com manhas friorentas. Hoje ela iria a um trabalho com o Natsu. Sorriu com esse pequeno pensamento enquanto saia do banho.

Ela vestiu um par de jeans skinny preto com uma saia azul sobre ele. Em cima ela usava uma camiseta azul escura e um zip hoodie preto para mantê-la seca. Enquanto escovava os cabelos ela pensou no tipo de trabalho que eles iriam ir. Um trabalho de escolta? Não! Natsu quase incendiou uma floresta na ultima vez que tentaram ir a um desses. Uma missão de longo prazo? Não de novo, Natsu poderia reclamar que estava demorando demais para acabar. Ela suspirou enquanto terminava de arrumar o cabelo. A última coisa que fez foi colocar suas botas de combate preto e ligar sua bolsa de chaves no cinto.

Lucy fechou a porta atrás de si e se dirigiu para a guilda. Quando chegou lá percebeu que a festa finalmente tinha terminado. Estava tudo um caos. Haviam mesas derrubadas em todos os lugares e algumas estavam cheias de pessoas desmaiadas por conta da bebida. No chão havia comida e vomito espalhados e Lucy ficou surpresa por não vomitar em si mesma depois de contemplar esse cenário.

"Lucy!" Ela ouviu uma voz familiar lhe chamando. Lucy olhou em volta para saber de onde havia chamado aquela voz e encontrou Natsu sentado ao lado de Lisanna. Gray estava desmaiado do outro lado da mesa e Erza estava sentada ao lado dele, falando com Lisanna.

"Natsu, eu preciso falar com você." Disse Lucy caminhando para a mesa.

"Espere um pouco, nós precisamos te perguntar uma coisa." Erza disse. Ela parecia muito feliz.

"Okay o que é?" Lucy estava parada em frente à mesa agora.

"Queremos que Lisanna volte para nosso grupo." Natsu disse. Lucy gelou. "Antes dela, uh, sair, nós costumávamos ser uma equipe verdadeiramente boa." Ele explicou.

"Yeah. E se você for a missões solos pode ficar mais forte. Então..." Erza deixou a frase em aberto por não ter mais nada a acrescentar em seu comentário.

Lucy forçou um sorriso. "Esta tudo bem. Vocês, provavelmente, eram uma grande equipe." Ela disse tentando não chorar.

"Agora o que você precisa falar comigo?" Natsu perguntou se inclinando para frente.

"Oh nada de importante. Eu preciso ir encontrar um trabalho para pagara meu aluguel. Vejo vocês mais tarde." Ela acenou sorrindo enquanto ia ao quadro de trabalhos. Ela pegou um ao acaso e se dirigiu ao escritório do Mestre.

Calmamente bateu na porta esperando que ele estivesse lá dentro.

"Entre Lucy." Lucy deixou o sorriso falso sumir de seu rosto e entrou no escritório.

"Posso pedir um favor a você Mestre?" Ela perguntou com a cabeça baixa.

"Qual o problema Lucy? Você parece triste." O Mestre disse. Lucy olhou para cima e sorriu um pouco. O Mestre estava de pijama e tomando café.

"Eu sou uma solista agora. Natsu tem sua antiga equipe de volta e eu não sou mais necessária. Eu sinto que era apenas uma substituta para Lisanna." Lagrimas escorriam livremente no rosto da loira.

"Oh Lucy, eu duvido que eles pensem em você apenas como uma substituta." Mestre deu um tapinha nas costas da garota. "Que tipo de favor você veio pedir?"

Lucy limpou seu rosto da melhor forma possível antes de começar a falar. "Eu estava me perguntando se poderia deixar a guilda por um tempo." Quando os olhos do Mestre se arregalaram ela continuou rapidamente. "Não permanentemente claro, só ate que eu fique forte o suficiente para ser capaz de realizar missões solos. Agora eu sou fraca de mais para fazer qualquer coisa por conta própria."

O Mestre ficou em silencio por um longo tempo ate que soltou um suspiro e perguntou. "Quando você vai sair e por quanto tempo pretende ficar fora da guilda?"

Lucy sorriu feliz pela primeira vez no dia e abraçou-o. "Eu estava pensando em sair quando Natsu e os outros saírem para alguma missão para que não descubram. Se eles descobrirem é bem provável que eu seja morta antes de sair do edifício." Ela estremeceu com o pensamento. "E provavelmente vou ficar fora por um ano. Se eu precisar de mais tempo irei contatá-lo, mas fora isso eu não vou estar em contato com ninguém da guilda."

"Tudo bem. Venha me ver quando eles saírem e eu irei remover temporariamente a marca da Fairy Tail." Makarov sentiu Lucy enrijecer e apertou seu ombro de maneira confortante. "Não se preocupe, não é permanente. Ela vai voltar quando você tiver terminado com a sua, uh, formação?" Ele não tinha certeza se formação era a palavra correta.

"Okay. Vou voltar para meu apartamento, mas antes disso, posso fazer esse trabalho curto?" Lucy perguntou enquanto estendia o pedaço de papel. Era um trabalho simples, ela precisava ajudar na mudança de uma mulher idosa.

"Claro. Vejo você mais tarde Lucy." Ele acenou enquanto Lucy saia da sala. Natsu e seu grupo ainda estavam conversando alegremente uns com os outros e quando Lucy desce as escadas Natsu acenou. Lucy acenou de volta sentindo uma pontada no peito, pelo menos ele não a odiava.

Lucy caminhava pelas ruas de Magnólia indo em direção ao local do seu trabalho. Era um trabalho de ¥ 5.000, não era muita coisa, mas faria bem para sua conta bancária. Havia parado de chover e o sol estava começando a aparecer por entre as nuvens, Lucy olhou para o céu e suspirou.

"Eu sou uma pessoa feliz, muito feliz." Ela murmurou para o céu. Lucy foi ate uma casa amarela e bateu na porta. Ela foi aberta por um menino pequeno, ele tinha cabelos negros e grandes olhos castanhos.

"Vovó, tem uma garota aqui." O menino disse chamando alguém dentro da casa. Alguns momentos depois a porta se abriu um pouco mais e uma mulher alta estava de pé atrás da criança.

"Quem é você?" Ela perguntou. Mesmo com seu cabelo grisalho e a bengala a mulher conseguia dar medo.

"Eu estou aqui por causa do trabalho que você postou na placa da guilda." Lucy disse tentando soar calma.

"Oh entre." De repente a mulher não parecia mais tão assustadora. "Temos tudo pronto para ir. Eu estava prestes a chamar a empresa de mudança."

"Tudo bem, para onde devo levar as coisas?" Lucy perguntou.

"Bem, vamos começar movendo as coisas grandes para meu carro. Isto é," A senhora olhou para o corpo magro de Lucy. "Se você consegue mover alguma coisa."

"Não se preocupe comigo, sou uma maga lembra?" Lucy sorriu enquanto pegava suas chaves.

"Uma maga celestial?" A mulher idosa perguntou levantando uma de suas elegantes sobrancelhas. Só porque ela era idosa não significava que não era bonita.

"Sim, você sabe alguma coisa sobre espíritos?" Lucy perguntou enquanto seguia a mulher e a pequena criança por um corredor coberto de chaves.

"Eu costumava ser uma maga celestial, mas então tive um acidente e não pude mais usar meus espíritos." A mulher parecia um pouco triste.

"Eu sinto muito por isso, meu nome é Lucy e estou muito feliz em poder te ajudar." Lucy estendeu a mão para a mulher que a segurou em um aperto firme.

"Eu sou Uma e este é meu neto Hisoka." Ela introduziu enquanto o menino apertava a mão de Lucy.

"Então, aparelhos moveis ou mobília primeiro?" Lucy perguntou olhando ao redor da sala cheia.

"Os aparelhos irão ficar aqui, estamos levando apenas a cadeira de balanço, a cama e a mesa." Uma colocou a mão nos quadris e olhou em volta. "Todo o resto será colocado no trailer."

"Certo." Lucy pegou uma de suas chaves. "Virgo, eu te chamo."

"Você chamou princesa?" Virgem apareceu ao lado dela e inclinou metade do corpo em uma simples reverencia.

"Virgo vamos ajudar Uma e Hisoka a se mudarem, vamos começar movendo a mesa, a cama e a cadeira de balanço." Lucy então olhou para Uma que estava examinando criticamente Virgo. "Vamos movê-los para o porta-malas do carro, então poderemos ver como se encaixam melhor para que você tenha mais espaço para suas coisas." Uma balançou a cabeça em concordância.

"O carro esta nos fundos, vai ser mais fácil de carregar as coisas daqui ate ele." Uma explicou e em seguida começou a mover a cadeira de balanço.

"Virgo vai te ajudar com isso. Ela parece velha e deve ser importante para você já que é uma das únicas coisas que você esta levando." Lucy disse sorrindo enquanto pegava as peças da cama que estava desmontada.

"Obrigado Virgem." Uma disse ao espirito que pegou a cadeira.

Lucy voltou-se para Hisoka que estava de pé desajeitadamente entre tantas caixas. "Hisoka-kun por que você não me ajuda a levar a cama? Vamos fazer rápido para que vocês tenham tempo de decidir como tudo vai ficar ok?" Hisoka lentamente assentiu e esperou Lucy passar pela porta antes de pegar um pedaço da cama e segui-la.

Após duas horas movendo caixas e outras coisas, Lucy decidiu se aventurar e perguntou. "Uma-san, você se importa se eu perguntar para onde está indo?"

Uma levantou-se em linha reta depois de ter soltado a grande caixa que estava segurando. A mulher era bastante forte apesar da idade. "Estamos voltando para o lugar onde fui criada. Os pais de Hisoka morreram em um acidente de trem recentemente e eu quero que ele se afaste da cidade."

Lucy concordou com o pensamento da senhora.

"Já que você me fez uma pergunta eu quero lhe fazer uma." Uma disse quando voltaram para a casa.

"Claro." Lucy disse enquanto pegava mais uma caixa. Era mais leve que a ultima, mas ainda era bastante pesada.

"Por que um mago como você pegou um trabalho como esse? Eu só estou pagando ¥5.000 e isso nem é um valor inteiro para um trabalho como esse."

O sorriso de Lucy vacilou um pouco. "Eu sou inútil sem uma equipe e minha antiga equipe quer seu companheiro de volta nela, então estou por minha conta. Estou deixando a guilda por um tempo para ficar mais forte, mas eu realmente não tenho ideia de como vou fazer isso. Não sei onde meu velho mestre esta e mesmo que soubesse eu já aprendi tudo que podia com ele." Lucy olhou novamente para ela enquanto colocava a pesada caixa no trailer. "Esse é provavelmente meu ultimo emprego por um longo tempo." Ela soltou um grande suspiro.

Uma parecia contemplar algo. Em seguida ela balançou a cabeça, mas o olhar contemplativo não foi embora. Lucy só encolheu os ombros e continuou trabalhando. Estava um pouco tarde quando terminaram de mover as caixas.

"Obrigada Lucy. O que você planeja fazer pelo resto do dia?" Uma perguntou a Lucy na porta.

"Eu provavelmente vou sair da guilda até o escurecer e depois vou voltar para casa e embalar minhas coisas. Estou saindo de Magnólia essa semana."

"Por que não agora?"

Lucy piscou. Porque Uma estava tão interessada no assunto? "Estou esperando que minha antiga equipe saia em um trabalho para que eu possa sair daqui viva. Eles ainda são meus amigos, mas eu não gosto de dizer adeus." Então ela se virou e disse por cima do ombro. "Divirta-se na viagem."

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo que postarei amanhã a noite.**


	2. Partindo com uma Mestra

_**Fairy Tail não me pertence e a história é de ****Gaara's-Bloody-Panda**_

* * *

Lucy entrou na guilda e descobriu que ela havia voltado ao normal. Ela adorava Fairy Tail, mas não se sentia bem ali no momento. Olhando em volta ela não encontrou quem estava procurando.

Lucy caminhou até o bar onde Mirajane estava servindo bebidas. "Hey Mira, onde está Natsu?"

Mira que estava limpando uma caneca olhou para cima e sorriu. "Oh, Lucy. Natsu, Gray, Erza e Lisanna foram a uma missão, vai durar pelo menos três semanas." Então ela pareceu se lembrar de algo. "Por que você não está com eles Lucy?"

Lucy olhou para Mira e sorriu tentando não parecer triste. "Eu pensei que você já soubesse, eles me deixaram, disseram que se eu fosse solo por algum tempo eu poderia ficar mais forte." Lucy havia torcido um pouco as palavras de Erza e Natsu.

"Oh me desculpe. Eu não sabia." Mira pousou a caneca e olhou triste para Lucy.

"O Mestre está em seu escritório?" Lucy perguntou tentando fugir do olhar de pena de Mirajane.

"Yeah. Você pode ir vê-lo se quiser." A expressão de Mira mudou rapidamente enquanto ela falava.

"Obrigada." Lucy acenou caminhando para o escritório de Makarov.

"Entre Lucy." Makarov disse antes que ela pudesse sequer bater. Ela suspirou balançando a cabeça antes de abrir a porta e entrar. "Eles saíram há duas horas mais ou menos. Estavam procurando por você para dizer adeus, mas eu disse que você estava em uma missão." Makarov pulou da mesa e olhou para Lucy. "Tem certeza que quer fazer isso Lucy?" Ele perguntou.

Ela suspirou fundo antes de balançar a cabeça. "Sim."

"Tudo bem então, me dê sua mão." Lucy estendeu a mão para Makarov que colocou sua mão acima da dela e disse algo que ela não compreendeu. Nada aconteceu com a marca da Fairy Tail no inicio, mas após alguns segundos uma bolha começou a se formar, a bolha cresceu até ficar do tamanho da marca e bateu na mesma fazendo-a desaparecer.

Lucy olhou para sua mão, era estranho ver a cor de sua pele ali, ela estava tão acostumada com a marca da Fairy Tail que olhar para a mão e não a ver ali era realmente estranho.

"Não se preocupe ela vai voltar quando você estiver pronta para retornar." Makarov tranquilizou-a, Lucy que não havia percebido que começara a chorar, enxugou as lagrimas.

"Eu sei, mas isso ainda me deixa triste." Ela abraçou o pequeno homem. "Obrigado Mestre, estarei de volta quando estiver mais forte." E após isso saiu da sala com um olhar determinado.

Quando ela passou pelos membros da guilda em seu caminho para casa, ela acenou para todos eles dizendo: "Vejo vocês mais tarde." Ao invés do tradicional "adeus". Lucy odiava dizer adeus.

Quando Lucy saiu pela porta da guilda ela ficou deveras surpresa ao encontrar Uma e Hisoka esperando-a. "Uma-san? O que você esta fazendo aqui?" Perguntou andando até eles confusa.

"Você quer ficar mais forte, não é?" Uma perguntou com os braços cruzados diante do peito.

"Sim." Lucy ficou subitamente animada.

"Se você quiser vir comigo, irei lhe ensinar como se tornar a maga celestial mais forte já conhecida." Uma disse.

"Serio? Você faria isso?" Lucy estava quase pulando de alegria, mas então ela percebeu o sorriso no rosto de Uma. "Tem um porem certo?"

Uma sorriu ainda mais. "Você é muito observadora Lucy." Ela disse de forma doce.

"Eu tenho medo de descobrir qual é." Lucy disse mais para si do que para Uma.

"Se você quiser ser minha aprendiza, vai ter que pagar por qualquer dano a minha saúde."

Lucy ficou boquiaberta. "Quão intenso vai ser esse treinamento?"

O sorriso de uma mudou. "Tão intenso quanto o meu foi. Eu não sou nenhuma novata quando se trata de magica, minha querida. Aprender a maneira correta de usá-la não vai ser uma tarefa fácil."

"A maneira correta?" Lucy se pegou pensando qual seria a maneira correta, mas apenas encolheu os ombros. Ela tinha uma mestra para lhe ensinar como ser uma maga forte agora.

"Quando você pretende ir?" Uma perguntou.

"Oh, eu estava apenas indo para casa arrumar minhas coisas. Minha antiga equipe saiu em um trabalho, então posso sair da cidade sem ser ameaçada de morte."

"Eu vou com você para sua casa então." Uma começou a andar com Lucy em direção ao apartamento. "Então, seus amigos saíram?"

Lucy olhou para o chão e acenou com a cabeça. "Yep, mas de acordo com o Mestre eles estavam me procurando para se despedir antes de sair, embora eles provavelmente fizeram isso apenas para que eu me sentisse melhor."

O resto do caminho ate o apartamento foi feito em um silencio constrangedor, então quando finalmente chegaram ao local Lucy ficou muito feliz. "Eu moro aqui, ou morava... É o melhor lugar da cidade." Lucy levou Uma e Hisoka para dentro do apartamento. "Foi divertido morar aqui." Ela disse mais para sua sala do que para qualquer outro.

"Você não vai mais morar aqui?" Uma perguntou olhando o lugar.

Lucy olhou para Uma confusa. "Eu vou com vocês, não vou poder voltar sempre para Magnólia, por isso não posso pagar pelo apartamento."

"Você pode colocar o aluguel em espera, eles não irão aluga-lo ate que você esteja de volta, o único problema em fazer isso é que quando voltar você vai pagar um preço altíssimo."

Lucy suspirou, ela teria problemas se não conseguisse pagar quando voltasse. "Como faço isso?"

"Bem, em primeiro lugar você deve falar com o proprietário sobre isso, cada um age de um jeito quando esse é o assunto." Hisoka estava olhando tudo com muito interesse.

"Você pode olhar o apartamento Hisoka-kun, só não toque nada além do mobiliário, por favor." Lucy disse e ele acenou vigorosamente com a cabeça antes de sair bisbilhotando.

"Você não tem muitas coisas." Uma notou quando Lucy terminou de arrumar o que iria levar.

"Não, eu realmente não tenho muita coisa, eu nunca tive muito dinheiro ao mudar para cá, então só tenho o que trouxe e mais uma coisa ou outra que comprei." Lucy disse terminando de fechar as bolsas de viagem.

"É muito bom esse lugar, tudo funciona corretamente certo?" Uma perguntou da cozinha, onde havia ido olhar enquanto Lucy terminava de arrumar tudo.

"Uh, sim." Lucy tirou as chaves de sua bolsa e se sentou no chão. "Eu terminei de arrumar minhas coisas, só preciso conversar com o senhoril sobre o apartamento."

"Eu vou pegar o carro então." Uma disse. "Você se importa se eu deixar Hisoka com você?"

Lucy sacudiu a cabeça. "Não esta tudo bem, vamos passar bastante tempo juntos de agora em diante mesmo." Lucy disse sorrindo.

Uma parecia um pouco cética, mas só deu de ombros e desapareceu porta a fora. Lucy percebeu que Uma não usava bengala para andar, ela apenas segurava, mas não a deixava tocar o chão. "Estranho." Lucy murmurou para si mesma. "Hisoka-kun." Ela chamou. Hisoka saiu do banheiro e ela olhou para ele de forma estranha. O que ele estava fazendo lá? "Uma-san deixou você aqui comigo enquanto vai buscar o carro, mas eu preciso ir falar com meu senhoril." Ela disse enquanto estendia a mão assinalando que precisava sair, ele olhou para a mão dela como se tivesse um dedo a mais ou algo do tipo.

"Nós vamos a algumas ruas de distancia só, só me siga se não quer segurar minha mão." Lucy vestiu seu casaco novo, pegou a bolsa e saiu com Hisoka seguindo-a silenciosamente.

Lucy andou duas ruas e bateu na porta da grande casa branca. Foi atendida por uma mulher de meia idade com cabelos castanhos claros. "Sim? Quem é você?"

Lucy sorriu educadamente, sabia que parecia muito estranho, uma mulher jovem com uma criança batendo na porta de sua casa. "Oi, meu nome é Lucy, preciso ver o senhor Misaki, é sobre o apartamento."

A mulher pareceu desconfiada, mas chamou o marido de qualquer forma. "Ah, Lucy-san." O senhoril disse quando a viu. "O que você esta fazendo aqui?"

"Eu gostaria de perguntar se posso colocar o aluguel do meu apartamento em espera, vou ficar fora por um ano mais ou menos, mas eu realmente gosto desse apartamento e não quero perde-lo. Prometo que irei pagar o aluguel de 12 meses quando voltar." Ela disse enquanto se curvava ligeiramente para ele.

"Sim, você pode coloca-lo em espera, mas para onde você pretende ir por um ano inteiro, se é que posso perguntar?" Perguntou ele coçando a cabeça.

"Vou treinar para me tornar uma maga mais forte. Meus companheiros de equipe não precisam mais de mim e eu não posso fazer nada grande se estou sem uma equipe. Ah, se você ver um garoto de cabelos rosas, uma ruiva e um moreno que costuma tirar a roupa em qualquer lugar entrando no apartamento não tem problema, eles costumam fazer isso."

"Tudo bem, irei esperar até sua volta, mas você sabe que vai ter que pagar um valor muito alto quando voltar."

"Eu sei, mas isso é algo que eu preciso fazer. Se eu precisar prolongar esse período eu entrarei em contato, obrigado Sr. Misaki." Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e disso um "tchau" antes de fechar a porta. Quando Lucy se virou viu Uma parada ao lado do carro, Hisoka já estava sentado lá dentro.

Lucy caminhou até o carro e olhou para Uma. "Onde eu coloco minhas coisas e onde eu vou ficar?" O carro estava lotado com as coisas da casa de Uma por isso não havia espaço dentro.

"Deixe suas coisas na cabine e suba em cima." Lucy olhou para dentro do carro mais uma vez tentando descobrir onde colocaria suas coisas.

"Eu acho que vou levar em cima comigo, não acho que de para colocar algo ai dentro." Lucy disse.

"Tudo bem, Hisoka pegue suas coisas eu vou ajuda-lo a subir." Hisoka acenou para Uma e então se virou para pegar sua mala. Lucy se apoiou atrás do carro e Uma puxou-a para cima, logo após ela pegou sua mala e arrumou em seu lado. "Hisoka, você consegue subir sozinho?" Uma perguntou apontando para a parte superior do carro após ter arrumado as coisas do garoto perto de Lucy.

"Sim, baa-chan." Hisoka subiu obediente em cima do carro enquanto Uma entrava pelo lado do motorista, após todos estarem acomodados a jornada finalmente começou.

Quando eles estavam saindo de Magnólia Lucy ficou de joelhos e olhou para a cidade. "Vejo você depois Magnólia!" Ela disse enquanto observava a cidade ficando pequena, ela estava saindo em uma jornada para se tornar mais forte e quando ela atingisse esse objetivo, ela não seria mais um fardo para seus amigos.

Lucy não viu Uma sorrindo quando a mesma ouviu sua frase e se perdeu em seus próprios pensamentos.

.

.

.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo que postarei amanhã a noite ou hoje ainda se traduzir a tempo.**


	3. A Volta do Time Natsu

**Bom a partir de agora vou tentar traduzir um por dia ou mais (vai depender de quanto tempo vou levar pra traduzir) para poder chegar logo no capítulo atual. A partir do próximo a aventura da nossa senhorita loira começa ^^**

_**Fairy Tail não me pertence e a fanfic pertence à de ********Gaara's-Bloody-Panda.**_

_**********Vou disponibilizar o link da fanfic original no meu perfil para aqueles que quiserem ler em inglês mesmo.**_

* * *

"Lisanna, eu disse para proteger ele, não Natsu!" Erza gritou com Lisanna. O time Natsu tinha escapado de morrer por muito pouco. Lisanna abaixou a cabeça, ela estava chorando.

"Eu sinto muito." Ela disse enxugando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

"Desculpas não mudam nada. Por causa de suas ações nós quase perdemos nossas vidas e a vida de Tama-san." Erza continuava andando de um lado para o outro na frente de Lisanna, estava sendo muito difícil não estrangular a garota. Tama, o cliente, estava sentado debaixo de uma árvore. Ainda estava pálido pela experiência de quase morte.

"Não foi minha intenção, eu só..."

"Você achou que Natsu não podia lidar com aquilo? Ele passou por coisas piores do que você viu lá fora Lisanna. Você acha que ele é incapaz de proteger a si mesmo?" Erza parou de andar e se sentou no chão pressionando a ponte do nariz com o polegar e o indicador. "Era tão fácil com Lucy." Ela disse para si mesma e então encarou Lisanna. "Pelo menos ela acreditava em Natsu e fazia o que pedíamos."

Lisanna se sentiu ferida pelas palavras de Erza. Natsu e Gray estavam deitados, ambos também inconscientes, entre ela e o cliente inconsciente. O inimigo havia fugido quando Erza apareceu com sua armadura de anjo e derrotou metade de seus aliados.

"Não faça isso novamente Lisanna ou então você estará em apuros." Erza disse para a garota de cabelos brancos. Quando se assegurou de que fora entendida ela pegou Natsu, Gray e Tama e começou a caminhar pela estrada novamente. Tama e os meninos estavam presos junto com suas bagagens ainda inconscientes. Quando viu que Lisanna não estava seguindo Erza gritou: "Eu não iria gostar muito da ideia de te deixar sozinha aqui." Lisanna rapidamente se levantou e foi seguindo em uma distância segura seus companheiros de time.

Erza se sentou em sua enorme cama secando os cabelos e pensando sobre o que havia acontecido naquele dia. Ela ainda estava muito irritada com Lisanna pelo que a mesma havia feito e não estava pensando em perdoa-la tão cedo. Um erro como aquele poderia matar todos eles. Parecia que Lisanna havia esquecido seu papel na equipe, ou ela estava confundindo Natsu com o Natsu de Edolas que tinha medo de qualquer coisa quando estava longe de seu carro.

Ela deu um suspiro exasperado e deixou a toalha cair no chão. Pegou um robe e saiu pelo corredor em direção ao quarto de Natsu e Gray. Gray estava sentado na beira de uma das camas, parecia pensar em algo e Natsu ainda estava dormindo na cama ao lado.

Quando Gray viu Erza entrar ele ficou de pé parecendo chateado e perguntou: "Por que você gritou com Lisanna?" Então era sobre isso que ele estava pensando. Erza se sentou no final da cama de Natsu e encontrou uma posição confortável antes de finalmente encarar o mago de gelo.

"Ela falou sobre isso pra você?" Erza perguntou examinando as unhas.

"Sim, ela falou. Agora responda. Por que você gritou com ela?" O rosto de Gray estava um vermelho intenso, talvez por raiva.

"Eu simplesmente disse para ela que ela havia feito uma coisa errada e não era para fazer de novo." Erza continuou a inspecionar as unhas com um olhar que dizia claramente 'não pergunte mais nada'.

"Este é o primeiro trabalho dela desde que retornou. Dê-lhe um tempo para se acostumar." Gray argumentou.

Erza olhou para o mago de gelo. "Se é o primeiro trabalho dela ou não, nós quase morremos por sua incapacidade de seguir ordens." A ruiva agora estava de pé olhando para o mago. "Eu não quero ouvir mais nada sobre isso pelo resto do trabalho, entendeu?"

Gray parecia querer continuar discutindo, mas ele pensou melhor e sentou novamente na cama. Erza verificou os sinais vitais de Natsu para se certificar de que não havia nada de errado com ele. Quando se convenceu de que tudo estava bem ela suspirou e olhou de novo para Gray.

"Vamos terminar isso amanhã e ir para casa, entendeu?" Ela perguntou.

Gray olhou para ele por um segundo antes de lentamente acenar positivamente com a cabeça. Ela saiu do quarto e foi em direção ao que estava compartilhando com Lisanna, quando chegou lá viu que a garota já havia saído do banheiro. "Vamos terminar esse trabalho amanhã e depois iremos pra casa, tudo bem?" Perguntou ela já deitando em sua cama e desligando a luz.

"Ok." Lisanna concordou, sabia que não havia nada que ela dissesse que iria fazer Erza perdoá-la. Deitou-se também e procurou descansar para o próximo dia.

"Nós voltamos!" Natsu gritou abrindo as portas com força. O resto do time seguiu atrás dele para dentro do prédio.

"Ei Lisanna, como foi?" Wakaba pergunto, inclinando-se para trás na cadeira.

"Tudo bem. Estamos todos aqui." Ela respondeu sorrindo. Erza olhou para a menina e foi até o bar onde Mira já estava pegando um pedaço do bolo de morango.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Mira perguntou quando colocou o prato com o bolo favorito de Erza em frente a ela.

"Se por alguma coisa você quer dizer quase morrer junto com o cliente então sim, aconteceu alguma coisa." Erza disse cortando um pedaço do bolo.

"Vocês quase morreram?" Mira perguntou alarmada.

"Sim, por culpa da Lisanna." Erza olhou para a maga de cabelos brancos que estava agarrada ao braço de Natsu conversando com Wakaba.

"Lisanna? O que ela fez?" Mira perguntou seguindo o olhar de Erza.

"Ela deixou o cliente desprotegido para tentar proteger Natsu que estava muito bem sozinho." O tom de Erza era amargo enquanto ela comia o bolo celestial. "Lucy ao menos fazia o que era dito e acreditava em Natsu e todos nós. Mas Lisanna..." Ela não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas, então apenas terminou seu bolo e estendeu o prato, indicando que queria mais.

Mira pegou o prato e colocou outra fatia de bolo nele, em seguida devolveu a Erza. "Eu não posso acreditar que Lisanna fez isso. Vou ter que conversar com ela."

"Por favor." Erza pareceu notar algo e franziu a testa. "Ei, onde esta Lucy? Eu não a vi em lugar nenhum e ela geralmente é a primeira a nos cumprimentar quando voltamos de uma missão solo." Erza disse, procurando a loira feliz. Ela não parecia estar em lugar nenhum.

"O Mestre disse que ela foi para uma missão longa e não vai voltar por um tempo." Mira respondeu e foi atender outro membro da aliança.

"Isso é estranho." Erza murmurou para si mesma. Lucy nunca havia ido em uma missão longa por si mesma. Talvez ela tenha levado suas palavras a serio e resolveu seguir em carreira solo." Erza deixou o bolo pela metade e subiu as escadas em direção ao escritório do Mestre. Ela encontrou o pequeno homem lendo alguns papéis o que era raro. Ela bateu na porta e ele olhou para cima.

"Oh, é você Erza. Quando voltou?" Perguntou o mesmo da guilda deixando os papéis de lado momentaneamente.

"Agora, mas não é por isso que vim aqui. Eu queria te perguntar algo sobre Lucy. Em que tipo de missão ela foi exatamente?" Ela perguntou entrando na sala.

Makarov sorriu e disse? "O tipo de missão na qual ela vai é da conta dela Erza. Ela vai voltar eventualmente. Como foi a sua missão?" Ele desceu da cadeira e caminhou com Erza para fora da sala.

"Horrível. Lisanna quase conseguiu matar todos nós." Erza estava ficando cansada de repetir a mesma coisa.

"Mas você está aqui agora não é?" Ele perguntou quando chegaram nas escadas.

"Sim, mas..."

"Então não há porque se preocupar. As pessoas aprendem com seus erros." Makarov sentou-se no bar e Mira lhe entregou uma caneca de cerveja.

Erza não quis prolongar o assunto. Decidiu voltar para casa e descansar um pouco.

**-x-**

Lisanna olhou Erza sair do prédio com raiva. Ela só desobedeceu as ordens porque pensou que Natsu estava em apuros. Natsu era mais importante que o cliente, pelo menos é o que ela pensa. Ela não viu o Natsu real por um longo tempo e não queria perdê-lo. Era melhor prevenir do que remediar.

"Ei Wakaba, onde está Lucy?" Natsu perguntou e Lisanna olhou para ele.

"Lucy-chan?" Wakaba perguntou coçando a cabeça. "Hm, eu acho que ela saiu em uma missão. Não a vejo desde que voltei há uma semana, é bem provável que esse seja o motivo."

"Oh." O rosto de Natsu passou de animado para desapontado.

"Não fique triste Natsu." Kana disse. "Lucy vai estar de volta em breve. Você só precisa ser paciente." Ela então levantou o barril de cerveja e voltou a beber.

"Tudo bem." Ele disse e foi se sentar. Lucy realmente havia ido em uma missão sozinha. Ele havia pensado que ela pelo menos teria o bom senso de levar alguém com ela. Ela era muito fraca e trabalhava melhor quando tinha uma outra pessoa junto com ela. O fato de que a loira estava em uma missão de longo prazo sozinha era o que mais preocupava. Se ele pelo menos soubesse que tipo de missão era, mas não tinha nenhuma ideia.

~ **Dois dias depois **~

O Mestre observou enquanto Natsu andava de um lado para o outro em frente ao bar. Ele nunca havia visto o matador de dragões daquela forma antes. De fato era uma experiência nova para todos. Natsu dava andava de um lado ao outro três vezes, em seguida parava e olhava para a porta, quando ninguém entrava ele repetia a ação. Isso havia começado na noite anterior. Erza finalmente foi até ele e o segurou pelos ombros. Depois de sacudi-lo com força ela disse: "Natsu pare. Lucy vai voltar, então apenas pare de andar de um lado ao outro." Erza também estava preocupada com a maga celestial, mas ela pelo menos tinha fé na loira. Ela, Gray e Natsu perguntaram várias vezes para onde a maga loira havia ido, mas o Mestre se recusou a dar qualquer informação. Todos estavam preocupados, afinal ela havia ido embora a quase um mês agora.

O Mestre parecia ser o único que sabia sobre seu paradeiro e se recusou a dizer para qualquer um. Todo mundo começou a ficar um pouco irritado sobre isso e quando chegou ao limite, ele se trancou em seu escritório. Os membros da aliança ficaram chocados com essa ação porque o Mestre jamais havia trancado a porta. Tinha algo muito errado sobre a ausência de Lucy e todos sentiam isso.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bom espero que tenham gostado, esse capítulo foi focado no time Natsu e na reação deles a falta da Lucy.**

**Beijos a vocês pessoas lindas e até o próximo capítulo que vou postar amanhã (talvez de manhã e talvez a noite, não tenho certeza ainda, provavelmente se conseguir postar de manhã então a noite postarei outro (vou tentar conseguir fazer isso todos os dias)**


	4. Caminho Para Casa Nova

**E a partir de agora começa a jornada da Lucy, espero que gostem do capítulo.**

_**Fairy Tail não me pertence e a fanfic pertence à de ********Gaara's-Bloody-Panda.**_

* * *

"Por quanto tempo ainda vamos viajar?" Lucy continuou choramingando. Eles estavam na estrada por quase cinco semanas já e ela tinha certeza que não estavam mais no mesmo país. "Estamos viajando faz tempo já, quão longe fica sua casa?" Ela perguntou. Eles estavam atravessando uma espécie de deserto, não havia grama nem árvores o que significa nada de sombra e os animais estavam longe de serem encontrados.

"Nós ainda viajaremos por cerca de dois dias mais ou menos, exercite sua paciência e pare de reclamar." Uma respondeu calmamente. Lucy era a única reclamando o tempo inteiro. Nem mesmo Hisoka reclamou, ele na verdade não falou com ela, ou melhor, não falou nada desde que a viagem começou. Lucy não estava lá muito feliz pela forma como eles estavam viajando, só paravam em pousadas para pegar água, dormiam a céu aberto e se banhavam em rios, a água era _tão_ fria.

E é claro, eles tiveram que caçar a própria comida antes de entrar no deserto. Enquanto Hisoka coletou ervas e frutas Lucy se dedicou a pesca. A única coisa que ela havia aprendido até agora nessa viagem era como usar um arco e flecha, embora o arco que escolheu fosse muito grande e pesado para ela. De qualquer forma, ela conseguiu um cervo. Uma teve que fazer toda a evisceração já que Lucy ficava enjoada apenas por tentar. Mesmo quando estava com seu antigo time era assim.

Todos os alimentos estavam presos em reservatórios em cima do carro e os barris de água estava em um compartimento atrás do mesmo, onde não ficariam expostos ao sol. Este deserto era quente como próprio inferno e Lucy sentia que sua pele ia começar a derreter a qualquer instante. Apesar do calor que fazia durante o dia, as noites era frias, por isso eles geralmente viajavam de madrugada e continuavam até o céu começar a escurecer novamente. Lucy ficou feliz por apenas ter levado seu biquíni, afinal com o calor que fazia ela com certeza ficaria bronzeada e preferia que fosse uniformemente. Uma foi sensível o suficiente, apesar de todas as loucuras, para levar o protetor solar.

"Lucy fique alerta. Estamos em território de bandidos." Uma advertiu.

"Oh que felicidade." O tom de sarcasmo era palpável na voz de Lucy quando ela se virou para outro lado em cima do carro. Quando pararam para descansar ainda estavam alertas por causa dos bandidos, então estabeleceram horários para vigiar o acampamento improvisado. Quando a manhã chegou Lucy estava praticamente adormecida, andava dormindo tão mal nos últimos dias.

Eles haviam começado a desmontar quando Hisoka gritou algo incoerente para ela. Lucy conseguiu ver algo vindo na direção deles. Ela gemeu sonolentamente e se deu um tapa, tentando despertar. Não funcionou. Mesmo se beliscando não conseguiu o efeito desejado. A única coisa que a tirou de seu estado grogue foi o som dos cascos de cavalos se aproximando cada vez mais.

Lucy rapidamente se levantou e se firmou em cima do carro, estava com a mão em seu chaveiro preparada para lutar. Olhou para Uma e Hisoka. Uma tinha a bengala e as rédeas em suas mãos e estava tentando fugir dos bandidos. Hisoka tinha uma espécie de espada curta e analisava tudo. Lucy viu os bandidos se aproximarem do carro, haviam cindo deles e todos estavam gritando em um idioma que ela não conseguia entender. Ou ela estava apenas muito cansada para entender o japonês engrolado deles.

"Haha! Menina bonita!" Um dos bandidos que alcançara o carro e corria ao lado dele disse. Lucy imediatamente sentiu raiva.

"Virgem, eu te chamo!" Ela gritou com a chave de virgem na mão. Virgem apareceu ao lado dela em cima do carro. "Cuide desses caras por favor." A loira disse.

"Sim princesa." Virgo então desapareceu.

"Você poderia pelo menos ter me ajudado!" Lucy gritou.

"Parece que sua amiga te abandonou!" O cara riu estendendo a mão para tentar captura-la.

Lucy apenas sorriu e apontou para trás do homem. "Eu não acho." Virgem bateu no cara por trás e ele caiu do cavalo. Lucy agarrou as rédeas e com a ajuda de Virgo conseguiu montar. "Obrigado Virgo." Disse e então a dispensou. "Câncer, eu te chamo!" O homem caranguejo apareceu. "Você pode ajudar Uma e Hisoka? Eu vou cuidar dos que estão lá atrás."

"Sim-ebi." Ele respondeu. Lucy manobrou o cavalo para que o mesmo corresse atrás do carro. Haviam três bandidos lá e um estava prestes a entrar no carro. "Não vai não." Lucy disse e usou o chicote para arrancar o cara do carro. Ele foi atropelado por um dos cavalos. Um cavalo ficou correndo livre e Lucy agarrou suas rédeas, mas um dos bandidos chegou e pegou-as ao mesmo.

Lucy olhou para o rapaz e sorriu. "Você poderia soltar por favor?" Ela perguntou.

"Quem você acha que eu sou?" O cara perguntou rindo.

"Um idiota." Ela disse apontando para um ponto em frente a ele. Uma tinha guiado-os até um desfiladeiro onde haviam várias voltas. Uma rocha saliente bateu no homem que caiu. Lucy gritou por cima do ombro um 'Obrigada' enquanto pegava as rédeas do cavalo dele também. Foi então que o terceiro bandido agarrou-a pelos cabelos. Ela foi pega completamente desprevenida.

"Te peguei menina pequena." O homem zombou.

Lucy se sentiu enjoada com o hálito podre do bandido, obviamente ele não ligava muito para higiene. "Leo!" Ela sabia que era muito arriscado convocar dois espíritos celestes ao mesmo tempo, mas era a única coisa que ela podia fazer em uma situação dessas.

"Estou aqui aos seus serviços princes... O que você está fazendo?!" Loki deu um soco no bandido e fez o mesmo sair voando.

"Obrigado Loki." Agradeceu a maga loira. Ela podia sentir o peso por convocar dois espíritos celestes. Antes que Loki pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele desapareceu e Lucy esperava que Câncer tivesse ido também. Ela estava praticamente sem magia. Lucy amarrou os cavalos ao carro e subiu no mesmo para ver como Uma e Hisoka estavam. Não haviam bandidos a vista.

"Uma, eles já foram." Ela teve que gritar para Uma ouvi-la. A velocidade do carro diminuiu instantaneamente e os cavalos que estavam amarrados relincharam em protesto.

"Eu pensei ter ouvido você dizer que eles foram embora." Uma disse.

"Eles foram. Esses são apenas os cavalos que capturei." Lucy garantiu com um sorriso.

Hisoka olhou para trás e acenou confirmando as palavras de Lucy. "Tudo bem então." Uma disse finalmente se acalmando. "Bom agora que temos mais cavalos eles podem levar um pouco do peso para sairmos daqui mais rápido. Mas antes todos precisamos descasar." Uma disse olhando em volta, os desfiladeiros eram muito altos e forneciam várias sombras, mas eles precisavam encontrar um lugar onde ninguém pudesse vê-los. Não parecia existir um lugar assim por ali e Lucy percebeu isso. Apesar de estar esgotada ela disse com uma voz fraca. "Virgem, eu te chamo!"

"Está na hora da punição princesa?" Foi a primeira coisa que saiu da boca de Virgo.

"Não. Você poderia fazer uma caverna escondida de modo que todos possamos descansar sem que alguém nos veja?" Lucy perguntou.

"Sim princesa." Virgo começou a trabalhar na caverna e pouco tempo depois veio orientar todos.

**-x-**

As coisas estavam realmente muito estranhas, todos estavam de pé no teto, bebendo e comendo. Natsu estava chorando, Erza estava encolhida de medo e Wendy e Mira estavam destruindo tudo por causa de uma briga. O Mestre estava usando uma túnica de freira e parecendo alheio a tudo. "O que está acontecendo?" Lucy perguntou. Assim que sua voz foi ouvida todas olharam para ela com a testa franzida.

"Por que está aqui? Você não deixou a guilda?" Lisanna perguntou se aproximando e colocando um braço em volta dos ombros de Lucy.

"Eu não deixei a guilda, eu vou voltar quando estiver mais forte." Lucy se defendeu.

"Então onde esta sua marca?" Erza perguntou imitando Lisanna.

"O Mestre tirou para que eu pudesse entrar em lugares onde membros de guildas não são autorizados." De onde veio essa resposta?

"Nós não precisamos de pessoas que retiram a marca da Fairy Tail. Não precisamos de você Lucy." Natsu disse. Lucy observou enquanto ele se aproximava dela, porque ele tinha que dizer algo assim? A mão dele estava envolvida por fogo e ele a empurrou. "Nós não precisamos de você, você é inútil para nós e só nos atrapalha. Você só precisa desaparecer Lucy." A voz de Natsu era completamente distorcida.

Lucy sentou-se de repente, ela estava suando e ofegando. Olhou por um tempo para suas mãos trêmulas antes de levar uma delas ao rosto e se bater. Foi apenas um sonho, um realmente ruim, mas que não era real. Eles não odiavam ela e o Mestre não estava se vestindo feito uma freira.

"Lucy você esta bem?" A voz de Uma soou atrás dela. Lucy se virou e viu Hisoka e Uma comendo um pouco da carne de cervo que haviam preparado antes de entrar no deserto. "Lucy?"

"S-Sim. Só tive um sonho ruim, apenas isso." Lucy assegurou enquanto se levantava e ia sentar junto com eles. "Por quanto tempo dormi?" Hisoka lhe entregou um pedaço de carne.

"Cerca de uma hora e alguns minutos." Uma respondeu. "Você esgotou sua magia não é?"

O que aconteceu com a sutileza? "Sim. Eu não posso invocar mais de um espírito celeste ao mesmo tempo ou então minha magia se esgota quase que momentaneamente. Quando eu estava com meu time eu nunca me envolvia diretamente em lutas, gostava de evitar combates tanto quanto possível porque eu sempre estragava tudo."

"Não faça isso novamente." Uma disse. "Você pode se matar fazendo isso."

"Eu sinto muito." Lucy abaixou a cabeça.

"Nós precisamos dividir o peso entre os cavalos e voltar para a estrada." Uma disse ficando de pé.

Lucy empurrou o resto da carne em sua boa e seguiu Uma. Levou algum tempo para arrumar as coisas, mas cerca de uma hora depois já estava tudo pronto para partir. Lucy e Hisoka foram montados em cavalos, partiram após o meio-dia. O caminho foi feito em silêncio porque não queriam atrair atenção desnecessária, mas Lucy conseguiu ver uma grande floresta antes do sol começar a se pôr.

"Yay floresta." Lucy se animou. Uma riu e Hisoka sorriu com a reação dela. "É tão grosso. Como é que vamos passar?" Ela perguntou olhando para a espessura da árvore e das trepadeiras.

"Basta olhar." Uma disse. "Abra o caminho para a caverna de minha avó e permita que um viajante humilde passe." A voz de Uma ecoou pela floresta. No início nada aconteceu, mas de repente as árvores começaram a provocar altos estalidos enquanto abriam caminho para deixar o transporte passar. Uma fez os cavalos seguirem em frente, atrás dela estava Hisoka olhando tudo empolgado, Lucy seguiu por último e olhou para trás quando ouviu mais uma serie de estalidos, as árvores estavam se fechando atrás deles, retornando para a posição original.

Era como se eles estivessem atravessando a floresta em uma bolha. Uma olhava para a floresta com um olhar que só pode ser descrito como saudade, enquanto Hisoka e Lucy olhavam tudo com admiração e espanto. Quando terminaram de atravessar a floresta se depararam com uma árvore enorme, cheia de musgo.

"Aqui estamos." Uma disse enquanto guiava o carro por baixo de uma das raízes. Em seguida ela parou-o e desceu olhando em volta. "Este é o lugar onde aprendi a usar magia e este é o lugar onde vocês irão aprender a usa-la da forma correta."

"Uau, é enorme." Lucy comentou descendo do cavalo.

Uma estendeu a mão para ela e a loira olhou-a sem entender. "Me dê suas chaves. Você não tem permissão para usá-las enquanto não dominar os fundamentos da magia. Hisoka, seu equipamento também."

"Por quê?" Ambos perguntaram em uníssono.

"Porque você nunca vai conseguir usa-los corretamente a menos que aprendam a maneira correta de usar magia, como eu já disse." Uma disse. "Agora me deem." Lucy desfez seu cinto, retirou a bolsa de chaves de lá e entregou para Uma. Hisoka entregou seus equipamentos também.

"Nós começaremos o treinamento amanhã de manhã, agora vamos apenas desempacotar tudo e deixar os cavalos para descansar. Hisoka, vou lhe mostrar mais tarde onde coloca-los. Lucy começou a desfazer as tiras que seguravam os pacotes que seu cavalo estava carregando. Quando terminou de tirar tudo ela ficou sem saber o que fazer. E agora? Ela nunca havia cuidado de cavalos na vida.

"Hm, Uma? O que eu faço agora?" Ela perguntou olhando para Uma que já estava acabando de cuidar de um dos cavalos. Ela olhou para Lucy e franziu a testa.

"Você tem que tirar a sela e as rédeas menina." Uma disse a ela.

"Mas como posso _fazer_ isso?" Lucy perguntou enfatizando o 'fazer'.

Uma olhou para a loira e piscou. "Você não sabe retirar a sela de um cavalo?" Sua voz estava carregada de descrença.

"Hm, não. Nunca fiz isso antes." Uma suspirou e foi até Lucy.

"Assim." Uma mostrou para Lucy como tirar a sela e as rédeas e onde pendurá-los.

No momento que terminaram de desempacotar tudo e arrumaram um lugar para os cavalos já era quase 23h. Eles arrumaram as camas pela primeira vez em um mês, Lucy estava dormindo em poucos segundos e os outros adormeceram logo depois.

.

.

.

* * *

**Eu estou modificando algumas frases para dar um sentido melhor para tudo, esta sendo legal traduzir depois de tanto tempo, espero que estejam gostando. Lucy finalmente chegou no lugar do treinamento, para aqueles que já leram essa fic sabem que tem que ter muita dó dela (eu pelo menos tenho)**

**Bom, beijos e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Como amanhã é sábado pode ser que eu poste mais de um capítulo, então fiquem alertas.**


	5. O Treinamento Começa

**E agora começa o treinamento de Lucy, sinceramente acho que ela depende demais dos espíritos e vai ser difícil pra ela seguir o treinamento da Uma.**

_**Fairy Tail não me pertence e a fanfic pertence à de ********Gaara's-Bloody-Panda.**_

* * *

A maga celestial loira não acordou com o som de pássaros cantando ou o som da chuva, não! Ela acordou quando Uma jogou água nela e não era água quente. Lucy pulou assustada e foi parar no chão de terra. Quando ouviu um pequeno gritou soube que Hisoka também havia levado um pequeno 'banho'. A loira se sentou esfregou os olhos e olhou em volta tentando localizar Uma em meio a penumbra. Ela olhou para fora da janela e viu que o sol nem havia começado a nascer ainda.

"Uma, o dia nem amanheceu direito ainda." Lucy reclamou de seu lugar no chão. Hisoka estava de pé ao lado de uma cama, ele parecia tão adorável daquele jeito.

"Eu disse que o treinamento começa cedo de manhã." Uma respondeu parecendo se divertir com o estado dos dois.

"Eu não achei que você estivesse falando serio." Lucy disse ficando de pé.

"Agora você sabe que não brinco." Uma virou e saiu da casa. "Sigam-me." Hisoka e Lucy seguiram Uma obedientemente pela pequena floresta perto da casa, passaram pelos cavalos e pararam ao chegar em uma lagoa. A água era cristalina e em volta da lagoa haviam lírios. Na parte de trás havia uma cachoeira com uma rocha grande.

"Tirem as roupas." Uma disse e começou a tirar as próprias roupas.

"O que?" Lucy perguntou. Talvez ela ainda estivesse dormindo e acabou não entendendo direito.

"Você ouviu o que eu disse, tire suas roupas. Por que você não pode ser obediente igual Hisoka?" Lucy olhou para Hisoka, mas desviou o olhar quando viu ele começar a tirar a calça. "Vou ter que despir você?"

Lucy começou a tirar as próprias roupas hesitantemente. Uma ficou apenas com suas roupas de baixo e caminhou em direção ao lago. Hisoka foi atrás sem questionar e Lucy testou a água. Estava simplesmente congelando.

"Vamos Lucy, nós não temos o dia inteiro." A voz de Uma soou irritada.

"Mas a água esta congelando." Lucy protestou.

"É a sua primeira lição." Uma disse.

"Nada de café da manhã?"

"Você tem que merecer o café da manhã. Agora entre aqui." Uma e Hisoka já haviam alcançado a rocha e Uma estava sentada em cima dela. Lucy entrou na lagoa e estremeceu, mas se forçou a continuar, ela não queria saber quão irritada Uma podia ficar. Lucy podia sentir o frio até nos ossos. A água estava em sua cintura já e ela tremia sem parar. Finalmente ela alcançou a rocha.

"Suba aqui Lucy." Uma disse.

"E-Eu estou t-tentando fazer isso." Lucy disse entre dentes. Ela apoiou as mãos na pedra e tentou se erguer. O único espaço grande o suficiente para todos sentarem era embaixo da cachoeira. Lucy não era a única sentindo frio, Hisoka estava tremendo tanto quanto ela.

"Uma para que serve isso?" Lucy perguntou.

"Não fale nada, apenas ouça os sons da natureza." Ela disse e então ficou imóvel, ela nem mesmo parecia estar respirando. Lucy observando Uma estava incrédula, como ela conseguia suportar esse tipo de temperatura e nem mesmo tremer? Lucy olhou para Hisoka que também olhava para Uma estranhamente, finalmente respirando fundo ele fechou os olhos e tentou fazer o mesmo que sua avó estava fazendo. Lucy tentou copiá-los, mas estava tão frio.

Os ossos de Lucy estavam doendo por conta do frio. Ela não conseguia entender o que Uma queria com aquilo de "ouvir os sons da natureza". Eles todos estavam em meio a uma selva, selvas deveriam ser quentes não? Lucy tentou se concentrar e ficar igual a Uma, mas a temperatura tornava aquilo impossível. Ela não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali até que seu corpo finalmente se tornou insensível à água gelada. Agora que a água não era um problema ela fechou os olhos e tentou mais uma vez, mas o som da cachoeira fez com que ela dormisse.

O som da água foi ficando cada vez mais silencioso e Lucy começou a ouvir outras coisas que normalmente não teria ouvido, como o movimento dos animais em meio as árvores ou os respingos provocados por peixes quando os mesmos vinham até a superfície. Foi estranho ouvir tudo isso, como se fosse apenas um sonho muito distante. Como estava cochilando o corpo da maga foi se inclinando para o lado até que Hisoka se assustou por sentir o contato e sair do transe. Lucy caiu no lago e começou a se afogar, ela tentava agarrar cegamente qualquer coisa que estivesse em volta. Hisoka precisou ajuda-la a subir de volta para a rocha.

"Você não deveria dormir quando esta meditando." Uma disse olhando para os dois divertida.

Lucy lutou para recuperar a respiração antes de olhar para a velha. "Quando você esta o que?" Ela perguntou com a voz fraca.

"Meditando. Meditação é a arte de esvaziar a mente e organizar seus pensamentos de uma forma melhor. Isso é algo que todos os magos deveriam fazer, mas infelizmente os magos de hoje em dia não sabem usar a magia de forma correta." Uma se levantou e se espreguiçou. "Faremos duas horas de meditação todas as manhãs antes do café a partir de agora. Agora é hora do almoço." Uma se jogou na água e nadou facilmente até o outro lado sendo seguida por Hisoka.

Lucy fez uma careta. "O que isso tem a ver com ouvir os sons da natureza?" Ela resmungou antes de seguir os dois.

Quando Lucy terminou de se secar e se vestir Uma havia terminado o almoço. "Aqui esta. Amanhã vocês terão que caçar." O ex-mago celestial disse aos dois quando entregou-os um parto com cozido.

"Caçar?" Lucy perguntou comendo um pedaço. O cozido estava quente e ela acabou queimando a língua, mas ela estava com tanta fome que nem mesmo se importou com isso. "Eu não sei caçar." Ela disse pegando mais um pouco da refeição quente.

"Eu vou ensinar isso a vocês hoje. Você vai aprender a usar direito um arco e uma adaga. Nada de magia até que eu decida que você esta preparada." Uma explicou. "Agora coma rápido, o treinamento começa em cinco minutos." Uma saiu da sala. Lucy e Hisoka terminaram rapidamente o almoço.

**-x-**

Lucy olhou para a seta no chão. Talvez ela explodisse se ela ficasse encarando com força. Essa era a terceira vez que ela havia atirado a coisa e ela nem mesmo foi alem de cinco metros. Quando ouviu o som característico do arco olhou para o lado e viu Hisoka acertar mais uma flecha no alvo. Lucy se sentiu _tão_ irritada. Nenhuma das flechas que ele atirou acertou o centro do alvo, mas atingiram ele de qualquer forma, Lucy nem mesmo conseguia acertar o maldito alvo e ver uma pessoa bem menor que ela fazer isso era irritante.

"Vamos Lucy querida. Basta puxar a corda e soltar a flecha depois de apontar." Uma disse parecendo estar se divertindo.

"O que você acha que eu estou _tentando_ fazer?" Lucy perguntou com raiva.

"Bom, primeiro você deve manusear isso direito." Uma disse saindo da rocha onde estava sentada observando os dois. Uma pegou o arco da loira e apontou para a corda. "Este _é_ um arco recurvo." A mulher de cabelos prateados retirou a corda do arco e entregou os dois para a loira. Lucy queria tanto quebrar aquele arco, mas pensou melhor porque Uma estava olhando e só Deus sabe o que aconteceria se ela quebrou ele na frente de Uma de propósito.

"Como é que eu vou amarrar isso se tenho que praticamente dobra-lo ao meio para conseguir fazer a corda chegar no outro lado?" Lucy perguntou. Já estava bastante irritada com toda aquela situação.

Uma encolheu os ombros e Lucy percebeu que ela estava tentando não rir. "Você vai acabar descobrindo por si mesma e tente não quebrar o arco. Se fizer isso terá que fazer um novo." Ela então se dirigiu a Hisoka e corrigiu o equilíbrio do mesmo e a forma como estava segurando o arco. Quando ele atirou a próxima flecha ele quase atingiu o centro. Lucy queria estrangular o pobre menino. Ele nunca havia falado com ela ou feito qualquer coisa para ela, mas ele era mais novo que ela e estava se saindo melhor no treinamento o que era motivo suficiente para querer estrangula-lo.

Lucy fechou os olhos e se concentrou em coisas felizes e pacificas, como uma lagoa. Não, lagoa não. Lagoa a fazia lembrar da experiência de manhã. Nem um pouco pacífico. A loira tentou pensar em algo que não envolve água, mas que fosse tranquilo e relaxante.

Por um segundo o rosto de Natsu apareceu em sua mente e ela abriu os olhos. Por que ela pensou nele? Aquele idiota havia concordado em substituir ela com Lisanna, uma menina que Lucy nem mesmo conhecia. Com toda sua raiva por conta da lagoa, do Natsu e Lisanna e as habilidades fantásticas de Hisoka, Lucy inclinou o arco de forma que conseguiu amarrar a corda em ambos os lados e começou a atirar flechas no alvo. Ela não se importava se estava acertando ou não, tudo o que ela sentia era raiva. Enquanto olhava para o alvo ela imaginou o rosto de seus ex-companheiros de time. Ao fazer isso sua raiva diminuiu e ela abaixou o arco.

Eles poderiam ter feito o que fizeram, mas ainda eram nakamas.

O mago celestial finalmente se distraiu de seus pensamentos quando ouviu um bater de palmas. Ela olhou para cima e notou que Hisoka estava olhando para ela como se ela estivesse completamente louca. Uma, ao lado dele, estava batendo palmas com um olhar de aprovação.

"Agora você só tem que acertar o centro." Uma comentou olhando para o alvo. Confusa Lucy olhou para o alvo e viu que todas as flechas estavam ordenadas em volta do centro. A loira ficou olhando atônita para o alvo. Apenas duas flechas não estavam junto com o círculo perfeito.

Uma riu da expressão de Lucy. "Você não viu o que estava fazendo?" Lucy acenou lentamente com a cabeça, ainda olhando para o alvo. Hisoka não disse nada, ele apenas começou a andar em direção ao alvo para recuperar as próprias flechas. Lucy olhou para o alvo dele e viu que haviam três no centro e o resto estava espalhado em volta. Pelo menos ele atingiu o centro.

Quando ela foi tentar tirar as flechas elas não se mexiam. Franzindo a testa Lucy apoiou o pé no alvo e puxou com as duas mãos. A flecha soltou de repente e ela cambaleou para trás caindo no chão. Lucy atirou a flecha para o lado e foi tentar tirar a próxima. Quando ela caiu novamente resolveu ficar no chão e suspirou frustrada.

"Eu não quero ficar me machucando toda vez que tento soltar uma dessas flechas." A maga loira lutou para se sentar e ficou olhando o alvo. Não querendo fazer o trabalho ela tentou pegar suas chaves, apenas para perceber que não estavam lá. "Ah é." Ela fez uma careta.

Lucy começou a divagar quando se levantou para puxar mais uma daquelas demônios intituladas flechas. Atrás dela Uma observava com uma expressão preocupada, ou seria confusa?

.

.

.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado. Acho que traduzir fanfics não é algo muito fácil, quer dizer tem frases que não tem como passar direito e tem outras que podem mudar todo o sentido do que vem depois então fica realmente conseguir traduzir de uma maneira boa. A parte do arco foi a pior, não entendo nada de arco e flecha, pra entender o que a escritora queria dizer foi bem complicadinho.**

**Eu não acho que esteja me saindo muito bem com essa fic, mas como prometi que ia traduzir... Enfim...**

**Até o próximo capítulo que espero conseguir postar ainda hoje (meu plano de postar mais de dois capítulos falhou miseravelmente, mas ok.)**


	6. Um Momento Para Lucy

**Yo!**

**Bom tive uns probleminhas básicos com a minha internet e não pude postar ontem, queria poder postar mais de um capítulo por dia, mas meu tempo é meio curto e o máximo que consigo é um :(**

**Mas sem problemas, minhas aulas estão acabando e vou usar o tempo livre para traduzir vários capítulos rapidinho :)**

**Espero que gostem desse e desculpe pela falta de atualização ontem.**

_**Fairy Tail não me pertence e a fanfic pertence à de ********Gaara's-Bloody-Panda.**_

* * *

Lucy caiu mais uma vez e soltou a adaga quando a mesma lhe deu um choque. Esse treinamento foi desenvolvido pela treinadora de Uma e Lucy estava realmente surpresa que a magia ainda funcionasse depois de tanto tempo.

"Vamos Lucy querida, você não vai chegar a lugar algum se não aprender a usar uma arma simples." Uma provocou. Lucy quase olhou irritada para sua 'professora', mas se lembrou que ela se ofereceu para ajuda-la quando já tinha alguém para cuidar, então apenas olhou para o boneco enfeitiçado em sua frente. Toda vez que ela errava um movimento que o boneco havia mandado fazer ela recebia um choque da adaga e consequentemente a derrubava. Chato, mas bastante eficaz.

Agarrando a arma novamente ela ficou de pé, vacilante após tantos choques, e foi até o boneco. O treinamento continuou por mais duas horas antes que Uma permitisse que Lucy descansasse. Lucy foi eletrocutada o tempo inteiro. Ela não conseguia realizar os movimentos direito. Ela observava Hisoka e tentava copiar os movimentos do mesmo, mas não funcionou realmente. Agora Lucy estava sentada em uma das raízes grandes e olhou Hisoka terminar o treino dele. Ela não conseguia entender porque ele era tão bom e como ele conseguia se sair melhor nos treinos do que ela, afinal ele era mais jovem e menos experiente em combates. Não era justo. Ele sempre fazia tudo tão perfeitinho e ela tinha sorte quando não caia.

Lucy quase se bateu quando percebeu que estava se comparando com Hisoka de novo. Ele era apenas um menino, um menino cinco anos mais novo que ela e ela estava sentindo ciúmes porque ele estava se saindo melhor no treinamento. Hisoka provavelmente estava tentando mais do que ela, por isso estava se saindo melhor, talvez ela só precisasse se esforçar mais. Lucy fez uma careta e quis poder chutar a si mesma. Ela já _estava _se esforçando o máximo que podia, mas não parecia ser o suficiente.

"Tudo bem, agora vamos passar as próximas três horas fazendo treinamento de combate." Uma anunciou alegremente. Ela parecia gostar o papel de torturadora das masmorras. Lucy conseguiu abafar sua falta de vontade com um ataque de tosse. "Não vá ficar doente agora Lucy, você ainda vai ter que treinar, mesmo se estiver doente." A voz de uma soou excessivamente macia e seu sorriso poderia ser comparado ao de um demônio. Lucy estremeceu só de olhar e podia jurar que viu Hisoka fazer o mesmo.

Uma se virou para os bonecos e disse algo que Lucy não conseguiu entender, mas imediatamente eles perderam a 'vida'. A mulher de cabelos prateados arrastou os dois por seus braços e colocou-os de volta na sala de armazenamento onde todo o equipamento de treino de Uma estava guardado.

Quando ela voltou seus olhos tinham um brilho animado e os dois estudantes inconscientemente recuaram quando a viram. "Ok, nós vamos começar com karatê , então passaremos para taekwondo¹ e aikido¹. Venham até aqui." Uma mostrou para onde deveriam ir e ambos foram, ficando lado a lado com a treinadora deixando apenas um pouco de espaço entre eles. Ela começou introduzindo os movimentos básico. Eles gastaram uma hora com cada estilo de luta. No final de três horas os dois estavam doloridos e completamente cansados, ate mesmo Uma não parecia muito bem.

"Tudo bem, vamos voltar para a cachoeira." Uma disse indo em direção a cachoeira.

"O que?" Lucy perguntou incrédula tentando olhar para a mulher.

"Nós vamos fazer isso antes de cada refeição Lucy querida, confie em mim, isso vai lhe ajudar futuramente." Uma nem mesmo se virou para olhar Lucy, que quase começou a fazer birra. O que a impediu foi ver Hisoka passar lentamente por ela, ainda respirando com dificuldade por culpa do exercício. O menino não tinha nem 13 anos e estava aguentando tudo sem reclamar e ali estava ela, uma adolescente que era quase uma adulta, reclamando e choramingando. Seria realmente vergonhoso agir tão infantilmente na frente de uma criança que parecia ser mais velho que ela.

Murmurando palavrões para si mesma ela se obrigou a seguir a família louca que no momento ela acreditava ser muito masoquista.

**-x-**

Lucy subiu mais uma vez para a rocha, foi a quinta vez que ela caiu dentro da água em apenas 20 minutos de meditação. _Por que eles não estão caindo também?_ Ela pensou olhando para os rostos calmos e em branco de Uma e Hisoka. Eles nem mesmo paravam para olhar se ela estava bem. Ela virou de costas para eles e se deixou cair para o fundo da lagoa, fechou os olhos e começou a pensar de novo sobre o porque de estar fazendo isso.

_Eu fui substituída porque Lisanna voltou e eu sou fraca, se eu ficar mais forte, então talvez eles me aceitem de volta. Soa como um plano. É por isso que estou aqui, para ficar mais forte e ganhar meu lugar com meus amigos. _Lucy pensou e abriu os olhos. **_Se é que ainda posso chama-los de amigos._**Algo lhe incomodava bastante, ela esqueceu sobre isso e voltou para a superfície, precisava respirar. Suspirou e se arrastou de volta para a pedra sob a cachoeira.

Lucy respirou fundo antes de esvaziar a mente pela sexta vez e tentou ouvir os sons em volta de si. Cinco quedas depois ela subiu a superfície de novo para encontrar o olhar divertido de Uma. A mulher estava com olhando para o ponto onde Lucy deveria estar meditando pacificamente. "Você é péssima com meditação Lucy querida. Gostaria de saber o por que. É um exercício necessário pro treinamento." Ela parecia realmente confusa.

"Acabou a meditação por hoje?" A loira perguntou, toda sua irritação foi escondida em um falso tom doce e coberta por um sorriso amigável.

"Sim." Uma disse como se aquilo fosse um fato triste."Sim, acabou. É hora de comer." Ela desceu da rocha e nadou na água aquecida pelo calor do dia. Lucy não esperou Hisoka para sair de lá, quando chegou em terra firme ela pegou suas roupas e saiu andando sem se preocupar em se vestir.

Hisoka sacudiu seu cabelo ônix e sorriu observando sua parceira de treinamento loira. Ela estava se divertindo de certa forma e estava bem diferente de quando começaram a viagem. Quanto ela iria mudar antes do final disso tudo? Ele sorriu mais uma vez se lembrando da noite. Ela falava muito enquanto dormia. Ela quase lembrava sua mãe, falante e temperamental, mas apaixonada e dedicada. Ele viu como ela tentava se manter no mesmo ritmo que ele e adivinhou que ele é quem impunha esse ritmo.

Quando chegou na casa de raízes ele sentiu o cheiro do cozido de manhã. Lucy já estava vestida, assim como Uma. Ele sentou na pequena mesa junto com Lucy e olhou enquanto sua avó servia a comida. Metade do dia já havia passado e ele estava todo dolorida. Ainda haviam nove horas pela frente, se ele conhecia sua avó bem o suficiente a hora da meditação não é incluída no treinamento. Ele soltou um suspiro exausto antes de começar a comer.

**-x-**

Lucy adormeceu assim que deitou em sua cama. Uma tinha feito uma repetição da manhã, apenas os estilos de luta que mudaram para Judô¹, Daido Juku¹ e Jujutso¹. Pra ela não tinha diferença nenhuma, todas eram sobre defesa/combate. Basicamente eram como variações do karatê. Era como se eles estivessem se preparando para uma guerra ou algo assim. Mas no momento Lucy não conseguia nem pensar em se importar com para que Uma estava treinando eles, ela só queria dormir.

Hisoka observou divertido como ela caiu na cama e dormiu direto. Ele mesmo estava cansado como o inferno, mas era tão engraçado ver a loira fazendo esse tipo de coisa. Ele sorriu cansado e bocejou antes de se cobrir com o cobertor fino e adormecer.

Uma estava sentada em sua cadeira de balanço afiando algumas armas e observando os dois. Ela estava preocupada com o desempenho da loira no arco e flecha de manhã. Lucy estava com uma aura vermelha em torno dela. Vermelho é raiva. Coisas alimentadas por raiva eram mais poderosas, mas também dificultavam na hora de julgar. Era algo que Uma desencorajava em seus alunos.

Ela teve outros três alunos, eles todos morreram em ação. Triste, mas pelo menos morreram defendendo o que amavam. A única coisa errada com a forma como eles morreram é que haviam se deixado levar pela raiva, perderam a capacidade de tomar uma decisão certa e consequentemente perderam a vida. Ela não queria que isso acontecesse com Lucy, ou Hisoka. Depois de ver Lucy hoje, Uma decidiu ficar de olho nela, não queria perder outra aluna por causa da mesma coisa.

**-x-**

Desta vez nada estava fora do lugar. O chão estava onde deveria estar, mas aquela não era a guilda. Era um lugar desconhecido no qual Lucy nunca havia ido antes. Estava frio e escuro. A janela em um lado da sala, parcialmente escondida por grandes cortinas de veludo vermelho, mostrava que estava de noite e chovendo muito. Lucy podia ouvir trovões, mas não viu nenhum raio. No final do quarto havia uma grande lareira e era onde duas pessoas estavam. Pelo quarto estar escuro e ela estar longe, Lucy não podia ver como eles eram, mas quando começaram a falar ela congelou.

"Então aqui esta a proposta." Começou um deles. Era o mais alto e estava com um chapéu grande. Sua voz era escorregadia e cheia de uma escuridão que era bastante difícil de descrever. Lucy sabia de quem era a voz, então por que não conseguia se lembrar de quem era? "Se você reunir seus subordinados até o final de junho, eu faço minha parte e então iremos manchar a reputação de Fairy Tail e destruí-los." O homem alto parecia sorrir com a última parte.

"Eu sei que temos um objetivo semelhante, mas não acho que apenas invadir a guilda vai funcionar. O lixo da Fairy Tail é bom em seguir em frente, você pode notar isso pelo seu ultimo fracasso." O tom do homem era zombeteiro e deixou o outro irritado.

"Nós precisamos tentar uma abordagem mais sutil. Coloque um espião lá dentro ou espione eles a distancia. Francamente não me importo com a guilda inteira, quero apenas um deles."

Lucy estremeceu quando viu o homem lamber os lábios. Sua língua era bifurcada?

"Bem, você pode ter quem quiser, eu quero matar um pessoalmente, mas seria bom nos livrar de todos eles senão vão nos caçar até que estejamos mortos e eu gostaria de ter um tempo calmo em minha velhice." O rosto do homem estava virado para baixo. Em seus lábios um sorriso de escárnio.

"Eu só quero uma fada. Vamos pegar meus subordinados e depois falamos sobre uma estratégia." O homem se virou e Lucy engasgou. Ela sabia que já havia visto aqueles olhos antes, mas não conseguia se lembrar do nome.

O outro homem se virou em direção a ela, mas estava se dirigindo ao outro homem. "Tudo bem então, vamos falar de estratégias depois." Lucy estava congelada de puro medo. Ela nunca esqueceria o rosto daquele homem, nem mesmo em cem anos.

Lucy acordou de repente e se encontrou deitada no chão de terra. Seu cabelo estava grudado em sua testa e ela se sentia pegajosa em todas as partes do corpo. Rolando de costas ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar que não sabia estar prendendo. A loira olhou em volta e descobriu que não havia amanhecido ainda, não era hora de acordar. Lucy quase gritou exasperada, mas se lembrou no ultimo minuto que haviam outras pessoas dormindo.

Enquanto estava deitada no chão ouviu sua respiração voltando ao normal. Por que ela estava sonhando com alguém tão horrível? _Foi mesmo um sonho? _Não parecia ser apenas um sonho, era tudo tão real. Por um momento Lucy fechou os olhos para se orientar e em seguida se levantou. Todos os seus músculos doloridos gritaram em protesto pelo movimento. Como o esperado depois do dia anterior.

Ela pegou algumas roupas limpas e secas de sua mala e foi em direção a lagoa do mal, como ela se acostumou a chamar. Após se despir ela mergulhou de uma vez se esquecendo do frio que era de manhã. Ela gritou e começou a tremer na hora. Tomando coragem ela mergulhou e olhou o fundo da lagoa. Não haviam muitas algas, mas haviam muitos peixes, mais do que seria normal de se encontrar em uma lagoa. Estranho, mas todo esse lugar era estranho.

Depois de alguns minutos ela nadou de volta para a superfície e até a rocha. No início ela tentou meditar como Uma mostrou, mas acabou caindo na lagoa como sempre acontecia. Então quando foi tentar de novo ela se enfiou inteira embaixo da cachoeira e fechou os olhos. Ela limpou a mente mais uma vez.

O som da cachoeira era estrondoso, ela excluiu o som até que ouvia mais como um barulho vindo de longe. Desta vez ela não foi interrompida por um quase afogamento, ela na verdade ouvia tudo em volta de si. Um pássaro bicando uma árvore longe, uma cobra deslizando entre samambaias, bichinhos andando pelas árvores. Era tudo tão novo e irreal. Lucy ouviu mais, concentrando-se um pouco mais e sem pensar em nada. Os sons vinham para ela e ela não sabia quanto tempo ficou lá ouvindo tudo, só se deu conta quando foi brutalmente tirada da meditação.

Quando ela abriu os olhos percebeu que estavam pesados, como se algo estivesse puxando eles para baixo. Era uma sensação muito estranha, mas ela se obrigou a abri-los. A primeira coisa que viu foi a expressão preocupada de Uma e cinza fosco. Lucy podia ver os lábios de Uma se movimentando, mas ela não conseguia ouvir nada, seus ouvidos estavam rugindo. A loira apertou a mão sobre os ouvidos e esfregou-os, tentando fazer o som parar, mas só ficou pior. Se pressionasse um pouco mais poderia estourar os tímpanos.

Ela não viu Uma colocar as mãos em cada lado de sua cabeça e os círculos mágicos que apareceram. Lucy só viu o movimento da boca de sua mestra e depois a dor foi embora. Não havia mais pressão ou barulho, ela piscou e lentamente tirou as mãos das orelhas, pronta para colocá-las de volta caso o barulho voltasse. Mas não voltou. Quando ela começou a se sentar sentiu uma ânsia forte, se virou abruptamente e esvaziou completamente o estomago, basicamente a bile que era apenas o que havia lá.

"Lucy...?" A loira sentiu a mão de Uma em suas costas esfregando em pequenos círculos.

"Eu estou bem." Lucy disse limpando a boca. Uma lhe entregou um cantil de água. Ela lavou a boca e depois tomou um gole pequeno, sabendo que não era uma boa ideia tomar muita água.

"Quando você esta meditando, principalmente aqui, você não pode se deixar levar ou vai acabar como todos eles." Lucy seguiu o olhar de Uma e notou pela primeira vez que ela estava atrás da cachoeira em uma caverna. O que Uma estava olhando era terrível, no mínimo uma dúzia de estátuas que se assemelhavam a humanos. Olhando melhor ela percebeu que _eram_ humanos.

"O que é isso?" Lucy murmurou a pergunta. Uma ficou de pé sem olha-la.

"Isso é o que acontece quando você se perde em **Za Za Numa Rosuto,_ lagos dos_**_** perdidos**. _Esta não é uma lagoa qualquer Lucy, ela tomou a vida de muitos, pois é fácil se perder aqui." Uma sorriu amargamente. "Você pode dizer que ela acabou contaminada pela magia demoníaca do mundo porque as pessoas tem vindo utiliza-la de formas alternativas ao invés do pra que ela realmente serve. Magia não é um objeto de poder, ela esta viva. Sempre que alguém se perde sua alma inevitavelmente vem aqui e depois seu corpo. _Nunca _medite por mais de uma hora."

Uma em seguira se virou para ela e a agarrou pelos ombros. O olhar em seu rosto era assustador, não por ser aterrorizante, mas por ser algo que não se esperaria ver em Uma. Medo e algo mais. "Lucy se você encontrar alguém que você não consegue encontrar, não deixe ele fora de sua vista, porque ele provavelmente se perdeu." Uma agora parecia que estava com alguma dor, mais psicológica que física.

Lucy abraçou sua professora. "Eu prometo que não vou perdê-lo de vista Uma." Embora ela não fizesse ideia do que significava aquilo que Uma havia falado. Como você deve encontrar alguém que não pode ser encontrado? Esse pensamento foi deixado para outro dia. Sua resposta pareceu acalmar a mulher mais velha porque ela se acalmou e estendeu a mão para Lucy se levantar.

"Vamos sair daqui. Consegue ficar em pé?" Ela perguntou quando Lucy pegou sua mão estendida. Era quente e um pouco calejada, as mãos de uma dona de casa, embora Uma não fosse isso.

Quando voltaram para a casa da raiz Hisoka ainda estava dormindo e Lucy percebeu que não estava mais tão escuro, mas ainda não era hora de acordar.

Agora que o momento delicado já havia passado Lucy voltou a pensar em algo que a estava incomodando desde o treino com arco e flecha. "O que esta passando pela sua cabeça Lucy querida?" A mulher mais velha perguntou depois de dar a Lucy um remédio para o estômago e se sentar.

"Não é realmente importante para você, mas esta me incomodando desde que comecei a treinar." Lucy franziu a testa pensando novamente.

"O que esta te incomodando?" Uma disse finalmente interrompendo os pensamentos da loira.

"É que eu tenho notado que sou um desastre em tudo. Hisoka pode fazer tudo tão, tão bem e eu não posso fazer nada. Nem consigo meditar direito." Ela levou o copo aos lábios e tomou um gole. Não sentiu nada no começo, mas depois sentiu direito o gosto e quase engasgou.

"Eu sei que não tem um gosto muito bom, mas vai ajudar." Uma disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"Uh-huh." Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu responder no momento. Quando a maior parte do gosto foi embora ela continuou. "Eu não sei o que fazer... Tento me manter no mesmo ritmo que ele, mas ele é _tão _bom e é mais novo que eu o que me faz me sentir ainda mais insignificante."

Uma quase podia ver a nuvem de depressão em cima da cabeça de Lucy chovendo sobre ela. Ela não aguentou e riu, Lucy olhou para cima, surpresa, frustrada e quase envergonhada.

"Deixe-me lhe dizer algo Lucy. Algumas pessoas nascem para saber usar armas. As vezes é uma arma em particular. Os pais de Hisoka eram especialistas em armas por isso é natural para ele saber lidar com elas." Ela observou Lucy tomar um gole grande do remédio e quase riu de sua expressão, mas se controlou. "Outras pessoas _aprendem_ a usar armas."

"Mas como posso _fazer _isso?" Lúcia perguntou e terminou de tomar o remédio.

"Você usa cada segundo que tem para treinar. Continue praticando até que se torne algo natural. Essa é a única forma de você conseguir fazer alguma coisa. Foi assim que eu aprendi. Nunca tinha tempo livre porque usava ele todo para praticar." Lucy não disse nada enquanto olhava algo atrás da mulher. Em seguida determinação brilhou em seus olhos e a nuvem sumiu.

Ela se levantou e olhou para Uma. "Obrigado Uma." E desapareceu porta a fora.

Uma balançou a cabeça e largou a caneca que estava segurando. "Disponha."

.

.

.

* * *

**¹ - Não sei se é realmente assim que se escreve isso, então me desculpem se estiver errado.**

**Vocês vão achar os sonhos da Lucy muito interessantes nos próximos capítulos, acho que foi o que mais me intrigou nessa fanfic.**

**Finalmente ela esta pegando o espírito da Uma, por enquanto esta tudo muito paradinho, os próximos capítulos são melhores :)**

**Bom espero que tenham gostado, desculpa qualquer erro que posso ter cometido e peço que me avisem se for algo muito exagerado para que possa concertar.**

**Ah sim, lembrei agora, alguns títulos e frases eu vou acabar tendo que mudar, pois ficam sem sentido na nossa língua, então aqueles que começarem a ler em inglês ou os que já leram não estranhem.**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo \o/**


	7. Viagem de Caça

**Yo!**

**Estou querendo traduzir uma one-shot dessa mesma autora chamada "Consequences", é centralizado na volta da Lisanna também, mas é mais drama... Eu particularmente achei triste, meio tenso... Já comecei a traduzir e talvez poste ainda hoje.**

**Bom, ai esta o capítulo 7 ^-^**

_**Fairy Tail não me pertence e a fanfic pertence à de ********Gaara's-Bloody-Panda.**_

* * *

O chão estava úmido pelo orvalho e era fácil localizar rastros. Lucy não era boa com caça, mas ela sabia mais ou menos em qual direção deveria ir. Ela precisou saber um pouco sobre o mapa em geral e como se localizar quando fugiu de casa. A loira olhou para o céu e viu que estava ficando cada vez mais claro. Seu estomago roncou e ela quase olhou irritada para ele, se ele ficasse fazendo esse barulho o tempo inteiro como ela iria pegar qualquer coisa? Uma não havia dado nada para eles além de um arco, uma adaga e algumas ataduras médicas com pomada. Lucy fez uma careta ao se lembrar das palavras de Uma.

**- Flashback -**

_Hisoka se secou e colocou suas roupas após sair da cachoeira, sem se queixar como sempre. Eles encontraram Lucy treinando arco e flecha. Ela atingiu o centro apenas uma vez, o resto foi espalhado pelo alvo, assim como no dia anterior._

_"Lucy." Uma gritou. "Esta na hora da lição de caça." Ela estava sorrindo, não parecia a mulher assustada de apenas meia hora atrás. Após pegar suas flechas e o arco, ela seguiu Uma para a sala de equipamentos. Ela e Hisoka ficaram olhando enquanto Uma revirava tudo procurando por coisas que eles iriam levar para a caçada._

_Uma entregou um arco para Hisoka. Depois de testar a flexibilidade da madeira Hisoka assentiu com um sorriso. Ambos ganharam bolsas com ataduras e pomadas medicinais que amarraram nos cintos e punhais que pareciam semelhantes._

_"Eu vou dar-lhes um aviso antes de deixa-los entrar na selva." Uma ignorou o rolamento de olhos de Lucy e continuou. "Não cheguem perto da vila locar. Se fizerem isso podem não sair mais de lá. Ah e sejam cuidadosos com a vida vegetal. Só porque a selva parece inofensiva não quer dizer que ela é. Tudo nesta floresta tem uma personalidade própria. Uma última coisa antes de eu deixar vocês irem, o que se pode ver no chão quando se encontra além dele."_

_A maga loira olhou primeiro para a porta por onde sua professora havia saído e depois para onde seu companheiro de caça deveria estar, mas ele também não estava mais lá. Ela quase gritou irritada._

**- Fim do Flashback -**

Uma era uma professora má que gostava de fazer um treinamento estranho e o seu companheiro de caça a abandonou sozinha. Legal. Com as habilidades que tinha, Hisoka provavelmente já havia terminado de caçar e estava voltando para a casa da árvore, se é que já não estava lá. Seu estômago resolveu lhe lembrar que ela ainda não havia comigo e ela se permitiu um suspiro irritado. Ela andou mais um pouco sem encontrar nada quando decidiu sentar um pouco para pensar em alguns possíveis planos.

Eles não eram planos lá muito bons, mas eram planos. Lucy pensou da ultima vez que tentou fazer uma armadilha no chão e desistiu da ideia. O animal havia vindo de cima, não pelo chão. As palavras de Uma vieram para ela novamente. "_O que se pode ver no chão quando se encontra além dele."_ O que diabos isso significa? É uma coisa muito estranha para se dizer a alguém que esta indo caçar.

"O que se pode ver no chão quando se encontra além dele." Ela disse lentamente. "O que." Lucy olhou para cima. "Se pode ver no chão." Ela ficou olhando para as árvores até que viu algo. Era enorme, bem maior que ela, e estava olhando diretamente para ela. Lucy podia ver a cauda chicotear para trás e para frente. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Quando se encontra além dele." Ela terminou em um sussurro.

Lucy começou a andar de costas quando a criatura começou a descer da árvore onde estava. Em pânico Lucy pegou uma flecha e arrumou o arco, pronta para atirar na criatura de olhos dourados que estava a uma distancia segura, por enquanto, dela. A criatura, independente do que era, olhava para ela com curiosidade. Ela inclinou a cabeça de uma lado para o outro examinando-a com cuidado, mas não fez mais do que isso.

O animal tinha um corpo de lagarto e era coberto de escamas. A única coisa que mostrava que ele não era um lagarto, além de seu tamanho impossivelmente grande, era uma especie de caroço na ponta da calda e um outro no meio das costas, sendo que ambos tinham espinhos. O 'lagarto' se deixou cair e continuou olhando Lucy atentamente.

Quando não conseguiu olhar atrás dela, ele escancarou a boca. Uma nota estridente ecoou e Lucy se moveu para longe da árvore preparada para atirar a qualquer momento. Ela olhou em volta procurando o lagarto e o encontrou mexendo na base da árvore, rasgando as raízes tentando pegar alguma coisa. Ele não estava examinando ela, apenas tentando passar por ela.

Depois de puxar uma raiz da espessura do pé de Lucy, ele parou de estraçalhar tudo e enfiou a cabeça dentro do buraco. Quando tirou ela de lá e se apoiou sem jeito, havia uma versão menor de si presa cuidadosamente em sua boca. O bebê lagarto se mexeu quando a mãe começou a subir a árvore novamente. Ele só parou quando ela emitiu um pequeno som agudo.

Ok, então os animais dessa floresta viviam no topo das árvores, não no chão. E se haviam alguns deles no chão ficavam escondidos. Se todos eles estavam nas árvores ela precisava subir nelas também. Lucy começou a procurar um cipó com uma boa espessura para tentar escalar, quando encontrou um e foi pegá-lo ele se contraiu. "_Tudo nesta floresta tem uma personalidade própria."_ A voz de Uma ecoou em sua cabeça. Lucy notou que as palavras de Uma haviam salvado ela várias vezes nas últimas horas.

Lucy encarou o cipó com uma postura formal. "Você pode me ajudar a subir na parte superior da árvore? Eu adoraria se me ajudasse, mas vou entender se recusar meu pedido." Ela se sentia boba falando com um cipó, mas se o que Uma disse era verdade... O cipó pareceu refletir sobre isso por um momento antes de se inclinar em direção a ela, como se estivesse oferecendo uma mão. A maga celestial hesitou inicialmente, mas depois segurou-o. No momento que fez isso ele se enrolou em torno do seu braço e da sua cintura e ela se sentiu sendo erguida no ar. Ela não conseguia respirar pelo aperto em volta de si, um momento depois sentiu algo robusto debaixo de seus pés e o cipó se desprendeu dela.

Só quando recuperou o folego que ela percebeu que o cipó havia levado ela um dos galhos altos da árvore. "Obrigado por sua gentileza. Estou feliz com seu ato de hospitalidade." Lucy disse ao cipó que ia caindo como se estivesse dentro d'água. Mais tarde, quando ela estivesse deitada em sua cama, acharia muito estranho ter conversado com um cipó. Agora ela apenas olhou em volta e constatou como tudo era mais verde e parecia ter mais vida.

Inclinando-se para frente ela quase caiu e usou o tronco da árvore para se firmar. Quando colocou suas mãos nele ela sentiu uma energia circulando rapidamente, era tão poderoso. Era como se a árvore estivesse respirando. Ela virou a cabeça para olhar a casca coberta de musgo onde suas mãos estavam apoiadas e uma realização súbita a fez ir para trás, quase caindo de onde estava.

"Eu sinto muito por não trata-lo adequadamente, eu não estava pensando direito." Ela ficou de pé e se curvou. "Meu nome é Lucy Heartfilia e eu sinto muito por não ter pedido sua permissão para estar aqui, estou em meio a uma caçada e não queria demorar muito tempo. Espero que você me permita andar através de seus galhos para poder caçar." Ela esperou, ainda com a cabeça curvada em um sinal de desculpa. Outra onda de energia a atingiu, desde vez aprovação. Lucy não podia deixar se sentir um pouco de medo, essas árvores eram assustadoras. Não só tinham milhares de anos, como também eram poderosas e inteligentes. "Muito obrigada nobre senhor."

Toda a árvore balançou e ela quase caiu novamente. Ele estava rindo. Lucy mais uma vez ficou de pé e começou a subir. Não havia nada onde ela estava e ela queria sair daquela árvore.

**-x-**

Onde estavam todos os animais? Não haviam coelhos ou qualquer outro animais assim em qualquer lugar por perto. Hisoka tinha alguma experiência com caça, aquilo não era normal. Talvez Uma houvesse se esquecido de dizer que não haviam muitos deles por ai? Não, Uma não esqueceria algo assim. O menino de cabelos ônix encontrou uma árvore (não foi muito difícil de encontrar) e sentou embaixo dela para pensar. "Estão faltando animais e minha avó adora enigmas, o que diabos ela quis dizer com aquilo?" _O que se pode ver no chão quando se encontra além dele._ "O que isso supostamente deveria significar? Detesto enigmas." Hisoka vociferou calmamente. "Preciso limpar a minha cabeça." Ele se inclinou para trás contra a árvore e fechou os olhos respirando calmamente.

Ele empurrou todos os pensamentos para longe e se concentrou em respirar profunda e calmamente. Quando estava em um ritmo constante ele passou a ouvir os sons em torno de si. Era tão relaxante, ele não entendia porque Lucy detestava tanto isso. Ele podia sentir a brisa deslizando pelo seu cabelo como água e ouviu um leve sussurrar. _Árvores... se... animais..._

Assustado com a voz ele saiu da meditação com um grito e olhou em volta freneticamente, procurando quem havia falado. Quando não viu ninguém ele olhou para o chão, mas não encontrou pegadas além das dele. Ao olhar para cima ele vislumbrou algo recuando para as sombras, algo que não era humano. Hisoka ficou completamente imóvel e observou o ligar por onde a criatura tinha desaparecido por um longo minuto antes de cautelosamente voltar para a meditação.

Hisoka ouviu mais uma vez os sons ao seu redor. Mais uma vez a voz sussurrou, desta vez ele não saiu da meditação, mas ouviu atentamente o que o ser tinha a dizer. Uma havia dito que a floresta tinha personalidade própria ou algo do tipo. _Animais... árvores... casa... viver..._

_O que?_ Hisoka pensou sobre isso.

_Você... animais... certo?_

_Eu estou procurando eles sim. Onde estão?_

_Árvores... viver..._

_Eles vivem nas árvores?_

_Árvores... sim..._

_Obrigado?_ Ele percebeu que soava mais como uma pergunta do que como um agradecimento.

Não houve resposta.

Hisoka saiu de sua meditação e olhou para as árvores. _Parecia_ que que haviam animais vivendo ali. Ele pegou uma vinha por perto e começou a subir até a árvore mais próxima.

**-x-**

Lucy estava pressionada contra o tronco da árvore sem ter para onde ir. A adolescente loira estava muito mais pálida que o normal, o motivo? haviam um lagarto gigante na frente dela. Ela suspeitava que era o mesmo lagarto de antes, mas o que ele queria dela? Ela não havia feito nada, certo? A criatura chicoteava sua cauda de um lado para o outro. Lucy não sabia o que fazer. As setas provavelmente não perfurariam o couro, o punhal também não.

O lagarto se moveu para frente e tirou um galho da frente para olhar melhor para ela. Talvez ele estivesse apenas curioso afinal? "H-Hm... O-ol-olá."

Ele apenas inclinou a cabeça para o lado e provou o ar, ou Lucy, com a língua roxa. Ela não tinha certeza. Ele deu outro passo e Lucy queria desesperadamente poder derreter a árvore atrás dela. De repente ouve um som agudo e a cabeça do lagarto virou para cima e para os lados. Ele assobiou tentando ir para trás, sem muito sucesso. Lucy não conseguia se mover para ver o que era, mas então algo que ela não conseguiu entender direito aconteceu. Em um momento o lagarto estava lá tentando recuar e no outro ele sumiu após um breve flash de azul, verde e roxo. O pássaro gigante estava carregando o lagarto em suas garras de prata. O lagarto estava tentando se virar para morder o pássaro, mas o aperto da ave estava muito forte e ele não conseguia.

Lucy estava quase relaxando, agora que não estava mais em perigo, quando se lembrou do bebê lagarto e congelou. Quem iria cuidar dele quando a mãe morresse? Ele ainda era um bebê. Lucy levantou lentamente, com as pernas ainda bambas por antes. Sua cabeça se levantou quando ouviu o mesmo som agudo de antes. A ave estava voltando. Lucy tomou uma decisão precipitada e sem pensar virou o arco para cima com a flecha preparada.

Atirou.

.

.

.

* * *

**Estava indo postar o novo capítulo quando vi um review e como é de uma pessoinha muito especial resolvi responder logo:**

**Mariana E. Potter:** Olha eu vou tentar, é como expliquei aqui embaixo, eu estou tentando dividir meu tempo aqui de uma forma produtiva... Vou ver se consigo começar a postar dois capítulos por dia, mas pode acabar não funcionando... Enfim... Administrar mais de quinze coisas ao mesmo tempo definitivamente não é legal haha

**Esta ficando cada vez mais interessante traduzir essa fanfic. Estava lendo alguns dos outros capítulos e nossa, depois de tanto tempo eu percebi que havia me esquecido de muitas coisas que acontecem nessa história.**

**Bom tirando a one-shot, que já estou terminando de traduzir, eu vou começar a escrever, em parceria com uma outra escritora linda, uma fanfic de Naruto então meu tempo vai ficar um pouquinho mais curto... O lado bom é que já estou de férias e vou conseguir ser bem mais presente aqui... Estou avisando para que não estranhem se um dia ou outro eu deixar de postar, cuidar de fanfic's, fóruns, blog's e afins ao mesmo tempo toma muito tempo haha**

**Bom voltando para essa fanfic, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, desculpem qualquer erro e a tradução pobre. V****ejo vocês no próximo capítulo ^-^**


	8. Missões

**Yo!**

**Uau estou realmente feliz por ter conseguido traduzir mais de um capitulo hoje, vou tentar fazer isso sempre que possível mas não vou prometer nada que não tenha absoluta certeza que vou conseguir cumprir... Esse capítulo de qualquer forma é menor e finalmente esta focado de novo no time Natsu e como esta sendo desde que Lucy saiu.**

**Espero que gostem ^-^**

_**Fairy Tail não me pertence e a fanfic pertence à de ********Gaara's-Bloody-Panda.**_

* * *

"Natsu! Pare de andar de um lado pro outro! Você esta fazendo um buraco no chão!" Cana gritou batendo o barril de cerveja na mesa. "Não consigo beber em paz."

O garoto de cabelo rosa nem mesmo pareceu ouvir e continuou andando. O chão na verdade _estava _um pouco desgastado depois de uma semana com ele andando no mesmo lugar. Haviam círculos ao redor de seus olhos, mostrando o quanto de sono, ou falta dele na verdade, ele estava tendo ultimamente. Normalmente Erza já teria feito alguma coisa, mas ela estava sentada em seu canto, comendo fatia após fatia de bolo de morango, esperando que Lucy entrasse pelas portas a qualquer momento. Todos sabiam que a missão mais longa que Lucy havia aceitado era uma de duas semanas e ela nunca foi em nenhuma mais longa que isso, então por que ela saiu sozinha para uma missão que apenas Makarov sabia quanto tempo levaria?

Não fazia sentido. Alguém poderia ter sequestrado ela não é? Talvez José a sequestrou novamente. Não... José não estava mais em uma guilda, não uma legal de qualquer forma. O que aconteceu com Lucy? Erza enfiou o último pedaço do bolo de morango na boca e bateu o garfo na mesa, acidentalmente perfurando a mesma com ele. "Mestre, exijo que você diga aonde Lucy foi. Ela pode ter sido sequestrada ou pior, morta!" Erza se levantou e ficou de frente para o Mestre. "Onde ela está?" Ela estava extremamente seria e beirando a insanidade.

"Ela não vai voltar por um tempo. A missão para qual ela foi vai durar pelo menos um ano, de qualquer forma escolham uma missão para vocês para poder passar o tempo e ganhar algum dinheiro." Makarov respondeu com naturalidade e tomou um grande gole da cerveja em sua caneca. Ele olhou para o fundo da caneca e viu que estava vazio, fazendo uma careta ele estendeu a caneca para Mira. "Mais um pouco por favor Mira-chan."

"Ela podia pelo menos ter esperado um de nós voltar para ir com ela." Erza rosnou.

Makarov olhou para ela com uma carranca em seu rosto. "Não foi você que disse para ela que ela deveria ir sozinha?" Ele apesar de tudo conseguiu manter a voz calma.

Erza ficou em silêncio olhando para o chão com seus punhos cerrados. _Era_ culpa dela que Lucy havia saído em uma missão sozinha e ela estava se perguntando se era a única se lamentando por ter substituído a loira. Finalmente ela foi para o quadro de missão e olhou todas elas, em seguida subiu para olhar o quadro de missões S-Classe. Havia apenas uma que durava seis meses e as outras duravam um ano ou mais, ela escolheu a de seis meses e desceu as escadas.

"Assine essa para que eu possa passar o tempo." Erza rosnou novamente. Ela detestava quando diziam o que ela deveria fazer, mas ela realmente precisava fazer algo. A maga de cabelos escarlates olhou para Gray que estava sentado na mesa da Cana olhando para ela e em seguida olhou para Natsu que havia parado de andar para olhar ela. "Eu vou com ou sem vocês. Não me importo." Ela então se virou e saiu com o papel que Makarov assinou.

"Natsu e Gray, vocês não podem ir com ela de qualquer forma porque é uma missão classe S, mas ainda sim deveriam pegar uma missão para esvaziar a mente." Makarov sugeriu quando Mira deu para ele outra caneca cheia. Natsu olhou para o quadro de missões e para as portas por onde Erza havia acabado de passar. Depois de um longo minuto ele suspirou exasperado e foi até o quadro. Natsu não queria um trabalho longo, apenas um que o fizesse pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse sobre Lucy. Ele pegou um e levou para Makarov assinar, depois saiu da guilda sem dizer nada. "Gray?" Todo mundo se virou para olhar o mago de gelo que já estava indo até o quadro.

Ele nem sequer viu os trabalhos, apenas os lugares e escolheu o que era mais longe de Magnólia. Ele tirou ele do quadro e levou para Makarov que assinou. Antes de sair Gray olhou diretamente nos olhos do Mestre e perguntou: "Lucy realmente esta em uma missão de longo prazo?"

Makarov olhou para o mago, um olhar duro e severo antes de responder. "Sim, ela esta." E acrescentou mentalmente_, uma missão pessoal que ela mesma se impôs._

O mago de gelo ainda olhou nos olhos do outro por um tempo, quando pareceu não encontrar o que estava procurando ele suspirou e saiu da guilda sem a sua camisa. Mira ergueu a camisa dele e suspirou para si mesma balançando a cabeça. "Mestre, Lucy-chan vai ficar bem? Ela nunca fez nada assim antes e tenho que admitir que estou preocupada."

"Todos nós estamos." Levy entrou na conversa. "Eu conheço Lucy por um tempo já e isso é tão..." Levy lutou para encontrar as palavras certas.

"Diferente de qualquer coisa que ela faria." Cana terminou.

O Mestre suspirou e esfregou as têmporas. "O que querem que eu faça?" Isso acontecia quase todos os dias, alguém _sempre_ trazia a tona o nome de Lucy e então as perguntas começavam.

"Pelo menos nos diga aonde ela foi." Mira exigiu. O Mestre olhou para ela, Mira _nunca_ exigia nada.

"Eu não posso fazer isso."

"Por que não?" Levy perguntou impaciente e irritada.

"Porque eu nem mesmo sei onde ela está." Após dizer isso Makarov pulou da mesa e se dirigiu as escadas.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Mira gritou. Makarov não respondeu, apenas entrou em seu escritório e fechou as portas atrás dele. "Você deveria saber onde seus filhos estão Mestre!" Mira começou a chorar, se era de raiva ou de dor ela não saberia dizer.

**-x-**

A maga de cabelos escarlates colocou a última armadura em uma das malas e a fechou com força. Por que Lucy, de todas as pessoas, foi em uma missão que pode durar de um ano para mais e não contou para seus próprios amigos sobre isso? Ela nem mesmo levou alguém com ela. Lucy não podia sair em uma missão dessas e conclui-la sozinha. Missões com mais de um ano sempre eram perigosas e exigiam muita luta. Erza estava tão ocupada pensando em que tipo de perigo Lucy poderia estar que não parou para pensar sobre o fato de que missões de mais de um ano sempre eram colocadas do quadro de missões classe S.

**-x-**

O salamandra caminhava pela rua em direção ao seu apartamento sem nem mesmo notar que estava irradiando uma onde intensa de calor afastando todos os moradores. Era raro que o matador de dragões se irritasse ao ponto de perder o controle sobre o próprio poder. Onde diabos Lucy estava? Por que ela não contou a ninguém para onde estava indo? Por que não contou para ele?

_"Queremos que Lisanna volte para nosso time." "Se você for em missões sozinha vai poder ficar mais forte."_ Natsu se lembrou da expressão nos olhos dela fazendo parecer que ela iria chorar a qualquer momento e o sorriso que não alcançou seus olhos. Ele cerrou os dentes e fechou as mãos com força. Foi culpa dele que Lucy saiu sozinha. Ele havia substituído ela com Lisanna. O mago cabelo rosa se amaldiçoou mentalmente, se Lucy morresse a culpa seria dele.

Natsu olhou para a mão e viu o papel da missão que ele havia escolhido. Uma aldeia na fronteira queria que alguém exterminasse uma população de bandidos e ladrões. Ele já havia aceitado, então não poderia deixar de ir. Natsu fechou as mãos em punhos e olhou para a estrada. Depois de terminar a missão ele iria atrás de Lucy, mas para isso ele precisava de algo para rastrear ela, alguma coisa com o cheiro dela. Ele se virou e correu em direção ao apartamento de Lucy.

**-x-**

Tudo o que o mago de gelo precisava pegar era um par de roupas extra e um pouco de dinheiro antes de ir em direção a fronteira. Ele deixou o prédio da guilda olhando para o papel da missão que escolheu. Era bastante simples, ele apenas precisava ajudar uma cidade a construir uma fortaleza para se proteger. Fácil, mas ele não queria voltar para a guilda após terminar. Não havia nenhum tempo especificado para essa missão e isso era perfeito. Como não havia um tempo determinado ele podia terminar rapidamente e ir procurar Lucy sem que a guilda pudesse fazer algo para impedir. Ele não deixaria a loira lutando sozinha por ai.

**-x-**

O cheiro o atingiu como facadas. O aroma único de baunilha e morangos de Lucy encheu seu nariz. Era fraco porque ela não havia estado aqui por um tempo, mas ainda assim estava ali. Natsu olhou em volta e encontrou tudo limpo e arrumado. A cama estava feita, a mesa em ordem com uma pilha de papéis no centro com uma caneta tinteiro ao lado. O livro de Lucy. O chão também estava limpo, exceto por uma camada fina de poeira.

O salamandra entrou na sala e memórias invadiram sua mente. Por que eles tiraram ela do time? Algo chamou sua atenção nas paginas que estavam em cima da mesa. Curioso ele se aproximou e começou a ler, virando as páginas ele foi lendo tudo com espanto. Era isso o que Lucy estava pensando? Natsu ignorou algumas paginas e só parou de ler quando uma frase se destacou. Ele sentiu algo molhado em seu rosto, lágrimas. As palavras na pagina ficavam saltando em frente a ele como se quisessem zombar, ele deixou o livro cair e percebeu que estava tremendo. O que diabos ele havia feito?

Ele se apoiou na parede parecendo em choque. Ele saiu correndo para a porta tropeçando no tapete felpudo. Havia se esquecido completamente do por que de ir para a casa de Lucy. Ele errou. Esse foi provavelmente o maior erro que ele já cometeu em sua vida. Tirar Lucy do time foi absolutamente a pior coisa que ele já havia feito para ela. Erros não podiam ser corrigidos facilmente e o dele era um bem grande. Natsu tinha que encontrar Lucy e trazer ela de volta antes que algo realmente ruim acontecesse.

**-x-**

Erza estava sentada sozinha no trem imersa em pensamentos. Pensamentos sobre Lucy é claro. Simplesmente não fazia sentido ela ter saído sozinha. Ela não era forte o suficiente para lutar sozinha, ela funcionava melhor quando estava em uma equipe. Quando eles a tiraram do time Erza pensou que ela se juntaria a equipe de Levy ou que formaria uma equipe com Cana, ela nunca esperou que a maga celestial realmente começasse a trabalhar sozinha. E se Lucy estava com problemas? Ou pior, morta? Não havia como saber. Ela rosnou aborrecida e olhou para fora da janela bocejando. Lucy estava atrás dela sorrindo. Assustada Erza se virou para encontrar um mordomo que lhe ofereceu um travesseiro. Não havia Lucy.

"Ótimo, agora eu estou imaginando que ela esta aqui. Preciso dormir um pouco." Ela murmurou para si mesma pegando o travesseiro e apoiou o mesmo na janela. Alguns minutos depois ela adormeceu.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bom ai esta para vocês mais um capítulo. É bom porque assim da pra saber o que estava acontecendo na guilda durante o treinamento de Lucy haha**

**Mariana E. Potter: **Se sinta mesmo! Viu só, consegui postar mais um e vou tentar postar um terceiro ^-^ A outra é sobre Naruto, mais ou menos uma coisa assim: O Sasuke volta para a vila depois de muito tempo, ele esta casado e tem um filho, mas não é com a Sakura, é com a Ino. Na verdade ele se esqueceu completamente dela, só que depois de muito tempo afastada de lá ela esta voltando... Estou explicando por cima, quando o primeiro capítulo estiver pronto posto aqui. Beijos querida, fico feliz que esteja gostando e obrigado pelos comentários ^-^

**Vou _tentar_ traduzir mais um, mas não posso prometer nada...**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e me desculpem pelos possíveis erros ^-^**


End file.
